Confidences !
by nanet-frog
Summary: Fin de la 6 année... et si la mission de Drago Malfoy n'était pas de tuer Dumbledore, mais...quelques surprises vous attendent... DM/?, HP/GW, RW/?... homophobes s'abstenir...
1. Chapter 1

OOC pour le personnage principal. Mais à la base tous appartiennent à JKR.

_vous trouverez les réponses aux reviews dans le forum _: topic/46652/8768824/1/#9409708 (à mon nom, tout simplement)

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_**À mon ennemi !**_

Perdu dans ses pensées, encore, il ne parcourait les couloirs qu'au hasard de leur enfilade... sans but. Ou plutôt dans le but inavoué de ne pas se rendre en salle commune ! Il savait pertinemment que Ron l'y attendait… Ron et Hermione plus précisément, pour savoir comment s'était déroulé sa séance avec Rogue. Il tourna dans un énième couloir et leva juste un oeil pour se situer. Il était déjà passé là ! De dépit il s'appuya contre le mur et laissa tombé sa tête.

Sa séance !

Un sourire lui échappa. Sa séance avec Rogue avait fait de lui un pantin désarticulé qui avait volé au travers du cachot... faisant pester son professeur à chacun de ses échecs ! Rogue le tyrannisait, le tétanisait et puisait en lui ses meilleurs souvenirs ! Il avait beau tenter de fermer son esprit, ce cher homme trouvait toujours la faille ! Aujourd'hui encore il lui avait dérobé ses pensées pour cette belle demoiselle qui hantait son coeur !

Son coeur ? Il se passa la main sur les lèvres, et souffla. Était-il attiré par elle ? Cette question récurrente ! Cette question ne trouvait aucune réponse définitive ... un jour il fondait devant ses sourires, le lendemain il doutait à nouveau ! Si seulement elle avait pu être une parfaite inconnue.

Il pesta contre lui même et tapa avec son poing dans le mur. La douleur lui fit se frotter la main et fermer les yeux. Combien de temps durerait cette errance ? Combien de jours à espérer un sourire tout en le craignant. Il lâcha un râle de désespoir et reprit sa pérégrination.

Au détour d'un nouveau couloir il fut pourtant stoppé et se retrouva poussé dans une salle de cours. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et sortit sa baguette !

_- Malfoy ! _

Mais Drago ne ressemblait pas au jeune Serpentard sûr de lui et arrogant qu'il avait côtoyé depuis cinq longues années. Le blondinet portait tous les stigmates de la souffrance et ses yeux étaient cerclés d'un rouge inquiétant. Avait-il pleuré ? Cette pensée bouleversa Harry, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un Malfoy puisse pleurer et surtout se montrer ainsi ! Il plongea ses yeux dans les belles prunelles tristes du jeune homme.

Drago baissa la tête. Il souffla puis d'un geste vif tendit une lettre à Harry.

_- Lis ça ! _

Harry surpris par cette invective, attrapa le parchemin. Dans quel piège sordide voulait-il l'emmener ? Et puis, le ton employé ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'il pouvait attendre de son ennemi. Il avait parlé calmement, presque posément. Sans hargne, sans ironie. Normalement !

Harry sourcilla mais Drago s'était retourné et s'était avachi sur un siège de la classe. Il semblait décomposé, ses épaules tombantes, sa tête penchée... abattu ! Harry se mit tout à coup à réfléchir intérieurement. Voir Malfoy dépité ne lui faisait bizarrement pas plaisir !

Il le dévisagea plus précisément. Ses fins cheveux blonds habituellement collés sur son crâne, semblaient suivre leurs propres envies, et voletaient autour de son visage, lui conférant un air plus sympathique, moins strict ! Ses pommettes avaient légèrement rosies sous le coup d'une émotion évidente. Ses yeux cernés, semblaient pourtant beaucoup plus calmes à présent, leur couleur paraissait délavée par les larmes écoulées… mais ils brillaient de ce petit rien que l'on appelle l'espoir.

Harry hésita à nouveau et se sentit finalement stupéfait de ne pas ressentir plus de haine pour lui ! Il restait Malfoy, tenta-t-il de se convaincre… celui qui l'insultait depuis si longtemps, celui qui leur avait mis des bâtons dans les roues à la moindre occasion. Il souffla un bon coup et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur lui. Drago avait tourné la tête et aurait dû le scruter avec un petit air moqueur. Mais il était affalé sur son siège et paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry grimaça et posa ses yeux sur le parchemin. Il le lut rapidement et le laissa tomber.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée, presque inefficace ! Il haletait et vint s'asseoir à côté de cet être pourtant détesté. Il tacha à reprendre son souffle, lentement. Ses idées se percutaient dans sa tête, se bousculaient à une vitesse phénoménale. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy venait-il de lui faire lire ce document qui l'accablait, et surtout lui apprenait les plans de ses amis les Mangemorts ? Un piège ?

Il releva la tête et chercha les yeux de Drago. Celui-ci, plus serein à présent que son secret était partagé, avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre le dossier de son siège. Il avait le visage fermé et ses yeux étaient chargés de cette expression de souffrance qui avait interpelé Harry. Il retroussa son nez en se sentant épié par son voisin.

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fait lire ça ? _demanda Harry agressivement.

_- Je peux pas ! je peux pas le faire, pas elle !_

_- Pas elle ? Malfoy ?_ fit-il étonné.

_- Non, Potter, je... _

Il ferma les yeux et expira un grand coup.

_- Malfoy, explique-toi, _reprit Harry plus calmement.

Drago posa sa main sur la table et effectua des cercles du bout de son index... puis il releva ses yeux et les plongea dans les deux émeraudes qui lui faisait face. Il se pinça la lèvre et tenta de clarifier la situation.

Pourquoi en était-il arrivé là ?

Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche et du reconnaître qu'il se mentait à lui même. Il savait pourquoi il en était là. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était tombé amoureux... et que cet amour imposait une remise en question de tout ce que sa famille lui inculquait depuis sa naissance. Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à tout sacrifier pour cet amour. Il ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'avouer au grand jour, aux yeux de tous... et surtout à la personne aimée.

_- Malfoy ? _

_- Potter !_ répondit-il par habitude, lassé pourtant de ce jeu stupide.

_- Pourquoi tu m'as fait lire ça ! _

Drago baissa les yeux et rougit un peu. Cela lui allait bien, pensa Harry qui le regardait.

_- Je... je ne peux pas le faire..._

Il se tut et comprit qu'il en avait trop dit à présent. Soit il continuait au risque de subir les foudres de cet homme, soit il se taisait et serait de toute façon soumis à un questionnement de sa part ! Il serra ses dents et défit d'un geste brusque sa cravate qu'il jeta sur la table. Puis lentement, reprenant cette prestance qui faisait de lui un Malfoy il scruta en Harry une once d'ironie ou de moquerie. Mais le jeune homme ne possédait pas cet attirail digne de tout Serpentard. Il ne jugeait pas l'expression de sentiments comme un faiblesse mais juste comme une preuve d'amour ! Drago se sentit étrangement proche de lui, lui qui pourtant n'était qu'un ennemi... il feint de se lever sans en dire d'avantage, de fuir sournoisement. Seulement les yeux du brun lui intimèrent de fournir une explication, une réponse à cette situation saugrenue. S'il avait fait de lui son confident particulier, se serait jusqu'au bout ! Drago esquissa un fin sourire et plongeant à nouveau dans le magnifique regard de Harry, murmura des mots qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé.

_- Je l'aime !_

Harry le toisait à présent, et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de suspicion qui le blessa. Il venait de lui confier son coeur, ses sentiments les plus profonds et voilà que celui-ci mettait en doute son amour ! Il ferma les yeux et posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table puis laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras. Il souffla tout l'air que contenait alors ses poumons chassant par la même un trop plein d'émotion. Il venait de dire à Harry Potter, son pire ennemi, qu'il était amoureux... lui Serpentard de père en fils amoureux d'une Gryffondor !

Harry recula et se heurta à la table de derrière. Il s'appuya dessus. Il ne savait plus que penser. Si Malfoy se moquait de lui, s'était un sacré bon acteur... sinon, sinon il avait un petit problème à gérer. Il déglutit et soupira.

-_Tu es sérieux ?_ demanda Harry effaré.

_- Plus que jamais. Tu es bien le dernier à qui je le dirais, non ?_

_- Justement, pourquoi moi ?_

_- Parce que tu dois la protéger ! Elle ne m'écoutera pas._

_- Et tu crois que moi je vais te croire ? Juste parce que tu es venu me voir ? _

_- Potter... Harry, elle est ton amie, non ? Tu as lu la lettre ! _

-_ Harry ? Malfoy, n'essaie pas de m'avoir !_ hurla-t-il, _tu n'es rien pour moi, rien qu'un fils de Mangemort qui…_

_- Qui dois tuer ton amie !_ cria-t-il à son tour.

Il se reprit rapidement, présentant ses deux mains à cet homme qui lui faisait face, il ne devait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer. Pas ce soir ! Ils n'étaient pas dans une de leur joutes rituelles. Ils devaient trouver rapidement une issue pour que cette sixième année commune à Poudlard ne devienne pas macabre. Pour qu'il ne finisse pas Mangemort. Mangemort et malheureux.

_- Potter, puisque tu préfères ça, je ne te supplierai pas de m'aider, mais fais le pour elle,_ répliqua-t-il très calmement.

Harry doutait à présent de la véracité de cette histoire. Il venait de retrouver le Malfoy qu'il avait supporté si longuement… et ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter les faits qu'il annonçait. Il devait en finir et rentrer dans sa salle commune, où il raconterait ses péripéties à ses amis. Pourtant le doute subsistait ! La lettre !

_- Mais qui me dit que tu n'as pas inventé cette lettre ?_

Drago soupira et prit sa baguette. Harry releva la sienne, mais Malfoy haussa les épaules. Il pointa le bout vers le parchemin et prononça une formule permettant de connaître le véritable auteur d'un document. En cas de falsification le document prenait une couleur verdâtre … le parchemin resta tel quel et Drago lâcha sa baguette qui s'échoua au sol, roulant vers les pieds de Harry. Celui-ci put donc constater que cet écrit venait bien de Malfoy père ! Et fut grandement étonné de voir le fils atterré au point d'en laisser tomber sa seule arme devant un ennemi.

Drago s'était rassis et continuait à épier les moindres réactions de Harry. Il avait abattu toutes ses cartes, et il ne lui restait qu'à attendre que le Gryffondor réagisse. Même s'il concevait que son aveu devait être légèrement perturbant ! Après tout, il venait de lui dire son amour pour...

OoO

_Si vous avez aimé, merci de me le dire. _

_biz, nanet._


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Résumé : Drago Malfoy a attiré Harry Potter dans une classe vide pour lui avouer une prochaine attaque des Mangemorts. Entre surprise et incompréhension... Harry apprend aussi l'amour de Drago pour...

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_**Qui aimes tu ?**_

Harry se tourna et traversa la pièce pour se poster devant l'unique fenêtre. Il resta planté, semblant regarder vers l'extérieur mais repensant à cette soirée : "Me voilà dans une salle de cours, au milieu de la nuit, en compagnie de Drago Malefoy qui me livre ses sentiments... comme s'il était devenu mon meilleur ami." Harry fut écœuré par cette pensée. Son meilleur ami !

S'il savait...

Si Ron savait ce que venait de lui apprendre Drago, que dirait-il? Comment réagirait-il à cette nouvelle? Harry souffla.

Et lui, comment devait-il réagir? Pleurer, rire...? Il posa son visage sur la vitre froide et ferma les yeux. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, envie de hurler sa peine, son désespoir. Comment réagir alors que ce Serpentard était encore là, à quelques mètres de lui ? Il tapa du poing sur la fenêtre et la vibration l'obligea à s'écarter. Il laissa sa main fermée posée sur le verre glacial puis fit glisser sa deuxième jusqu'à la première et y posa la tête. Son esprit bouillonnait et il ne parvenait pas à savoir que penser, que dire... Que _lui_ dire!

Drago assista impassible à cette scène, comprenant le désarroi de ce jeune Gryffon : après tout, il venait de lui avouer ce qu'il se cachait à lui-même depuis un an. Il venait de lui avouer être amoureux de son amie, de sa meilleure amie... et cela ne pouvait que choquer son meilleur ennemi !

Harry se laissa glisser le long du mur mitoyen de la fenêtre. Là, il écarta les jambes et y posa ses mains entre. Sa tête tomba entre ses bras et il resta quelques instants ainsi, muré dans un sentiment mélangé de haine et de compassion. Compassion ? Pour lui ? Comment pouvait-il sentir ce noble sentiment pour cet infect personnage ? Il releva la tête et toisa Drago Malefoy.

Celui-ci était avachi sur sa chaise. Des larmes pointaient dans ses yeux et mouillaient ses cils. Mais il avait cette dignité qui lui collait à la peau, même en ce moment là, même blessé dans son moi profond... il restait un Malefoy arrogant et fier. En pleurs, mais fier. Harry esquissa un sourire fade. Il se serait bien moqué de lui... or il était à mille lieux de cela et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à parler, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il sentait que parler maintenant aurait eu des conséquences catastrophiques, car il ne savait pas encore quoi lui dire... il ne suffisait plus de lui jeter au visage sa hargne et sa colère. Drago semblait souffrir de cette situation et lui-même était bien placé pour savoir combien il était difficile d'avouer son amour.

Harry respira bruyamment et balança sa tête en arrière, regardant le plafond de cette salle sordide. Le silence instaura ses droits, cruel et froid, obligeant les songes et les pensées obscures à s'exprimer, insinuant le pire et donnant à tous les sentiments la douloureuse puissance de leur noirceur... l'exacerbation de sa haine atteignit son paroxysme et il laissa échapper un rugissement violent, extériorisant ainsi ce qu'il refoulait depuis le début de cette trop longue soirée. Il frappa de son poing le sol de la salle avec tant de force qu'un mince filet de sang s'écoula dans sa main... il ouvrit lentement ses doigts pour constater les marques incrustées. Faisant une grimace qui n'échappa pas à son acolyte du soir, il lécha sa main avant de la poser sur sa jambe. Las de toute cette explosion de sensations, il ferma les yeux et laissa jaillir, enfin, ses propres larmes.

Drago se leva et vint ramasser sa baguette avant de se poster devant lui. Il lui attrapa le poignet, pointa sa baguette et prononça une incantation pour soigner cette coupure. Puis il appuya son épaule contre le mur, son bras pendant le long de son corps, sa baguette négligée au bout de ses doigts fins. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé faire cela un jour ! Lever sa baguette sur Potter autrement que pour l'assener d'un sortilège agressif... Il laissa échapper un soupir. Décidément, ce soir serait à graver dans les annales !

Harry avait gardé sa main tendue en face de lui... il n'avait même pas réagi lorsque l'autre lui avait pris le poignet ! Il secoua la tête mécaniquement puis releva lentement ses yeux vers lui.

-_ Tu le sais depuis quand ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Drago sursauta. Il était enfoui dans ses doutes et cette question le ramena à une réalité si incroyable qu'il mit du temps avant d'en trouver la réponse. Il se laissa glisser à côté de Harry. Une jambe pliée devant lui qu'il enserra de ses bras, l'autre étendue. Il posa son menton sur son genou. Puis se tournant vers lui, il avala un bon bol d'air.

-_ Quoi ? Que je dois la tuer ?_ commença-t-il, _ou que je l'aime ? _termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devait la tuer... bizarrement, cette information lui avait presque échappé ! La nouvelle du soir ayant éveillé tant de contradiction dans son cœur... il avait simplement éludé ce fait. Et puis de toutes façons, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Un Mangemort voulait forcément tuer une Sang-de-bourbe. Il se mit à sourire... puis voyant l'expression de Drago, il referma immédiatement son visage.

-_ Je ne sais pas Potter ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé un matin avec cette évidence... __  
__- Comment peux-tu l'aimer et la détester en même temps ?_ demanda Harry avec une touche d'ironie.

Drago ne répondit pas. Ses yeux lançaient à présent des éclairs vers Harry et sa mâchoire se crispa. Harry comprit qu'il venait de toucher le point sensible. Il déglutit et se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il était à deux doigts de s'excuser... mais se ressaisit. Après tout, c'était Malefoy !

_- Potter, tu fais chier! _assena-t-il sèchement.  
_- Je ne suis pas venu te chercher, Malefoy! _répondit Harry calmement, _alors maintenant, assume._

Drago bouillait intérieurement, ce qui ne se voyait qu'au travers de ses yeux subitement devenus noirs et menaçants. Harry ne bougea pourtant pas, gardant cette décontraction physique qu'il arborait depuis qu'il avait fini sa petite crise d'auto-inspection. Il pianota doucement ses doigts sur sa jambe laissant reposer sa tête contre le mur. Il le regardait toujours, en biais, mais surtout en tentant de pas laisser voir ses doutes à son sujet. Le voir ainsi abattu et presque humain lui donnait le sentiment qu'il pourrait finalement être plus proche de lui. Cette pensée lui fit mal, mal au cœur, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Ce détachement angoissa encore plus le jeune Serpentard. Il suffoquait de rage contre ce confident improvisé et ne connaissait que leurs disputes... alors le voir ainsi calme et serein le déroutait. Il respira plusieurs fois profondément puis reprit le contrôle de son organisme. Stoïque ! Enfin... presque.

-_ Depuis le bal de Noël. __  
__- Pardon? _répondit Harry un peu perdu.  
-_ Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au bal de Noël en quatrième année, _répliqua Drago lascivement.  
-_ Ça fait plus de deux ans ! __  
__- Je vois que tu sais bien compter Potter, _ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Ce qui provoqua chez Harry un mouvement brusque. Il attrapa le col de chemise de son jeune voisin et plongea ses yeux dans les billes bleues légèrement apeurées. Il débita avec un calme effrayant un monologue mûrement réfléchi et d'une sagesse surprenante.

- _Ecoute-moi bien, je suis son ami, pas le tien. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de copiner avec un futur Mangemort. Je peux concevoir ton trouble, et le fait que tu sois dans une merde assez noire car ton papounet ne va pas être très content d'apprendre que son fiston en pince pour une fille de Moldus. Mais ne t'en prends pas à moi, j'en ai déjà assez avec l'autre taré._

Il marqua une pause. Drago tressaillait et ses tremblements lui firent lâcher prise. Il le repoussa dédaigneusement puis acheva son discours.

-_ Je vais la protéger parce qu'elle est plus que mon amie, elle est comme ma sœur. Je ne le ferais pas pour toi, tu entends !_ siffla-t-il.

Son regard avait reprit cette haine qui l'avait quitté un moment pour une empathie presque agréable. Drago recula subrepticement.

-_ Quant à ton amour pour elle, tu te débrouilles tout seul. Après tout, tu es le grand séducteur de Poudlard ! _termina-t-il en riant.

Drago s'affala contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Son cœur saignait de toute la douleur enfermée depuis si longtemps. Il rouvrit ses paupières alourdies par le manque de sommeil. Combien de temps avaient-ils passé ici ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre et constata la lueur blanche d'un matin qui s'installait. L'aube pointait son nez !

Il posa ses prunelles bleues sur Harry qui avait reprit ses jeux de doigts.

-_ Harry, j'ai un plan! __  
__- Un plan? __  
__- Oui, une idée, pas un dessin. __  
__- On va mettre les choses au clair : tu arrêtes de me prendre pour tes deux potes imbéciles et moi j'essaie de t'écouter, ok?__  
__- Ok, _se renfrogna Drago.  
-_ C'est quoi ton plan? _demanda Harry.

Drago cessa de faire la tête et expliqua rapidement son idée. Harry écoutait patiemment, posant de temps en temps des questions concrètes, ce qui étonna Drago. Il avait toujours pensé que Hermione décidait de tout dans le trio, mais comprit à cet instant que ce jeune homme valait bien sa réputation.

-_ Le seul truc qui me gène dans ton plan, c'est que tu comptes sur moi pour te rapprocher d'elle... __  
__- Elle ne m'écoutera pas sans toi! __  
__- Comment savais-tu que moi, je t'écouterai? __  
__- Je ne sais pas... j'y croyais, c'est tout. Et puis, je sais que tu ressens la même chose. __  
__- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione! _répliqua Harry, sèchement.  
- _Non, mais de la jeune Weasley!_

Harry baissa la tête et rougit légèrement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça? Comment, alors que lui-même en doutait encore? Il releva ses yeux vers Drago et n'eut pas besoin de poser cette question... elle semblait si évidente.

oOoOo

_Si vous aimez, merci de le dire. La suite arrive sous peu. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Entre romance et aventure, la fin de la 6° année revisitée. _

Résumé : Drago et Harry seuls dans une même pièce. Entre tension et incompréhension, ils arrivent à discuter ! D'autant que Drago a beaucoup de chose à expliquer...

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

_**Calme apparent...**_

Au petit matin, les deux garçons se séparèrent…

Harry partit dans sa salle commune, tranquillement, il monta les marches jusqu'à sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit du sommeil du juste. Il repenserait à cette nuit si particulière plus tard...

Drago resta assis sous la fenêtre un long moment, épuisé par leur nuit blanche. Il s'étira pour se donner un peu de courage, puis se redressa et s'accouda à l'ouverture. Il explora le spectacle de cette nature printanière qui s'éveillait. Le parc sortait de la nuit lentement, les couleurs s'imposaient, belles et fraîches. Il admira longuement les abords du lac et se laissa emporté par cette délicieuse sensation de bien être paisible. Enfin, il se décida à rejoindre sa salle.

La confrontation avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé mais la suite allait être ardue. Les dés étaient jetés. Venait-il de choisir son camp... l'amour contre ses convictions ? Il soupira en déambulant dans les couloirs puis s'affala dans un canapé devant la cheminée à présent éteinte. Il s'endormit là, serein et sûr de lui. Sûr de lui pour la première fois depuis deux ans... depuis qu'elle avait ravi son coeur !

-_ Harry ! Harry, lève toi !_ hurlait Ron en le secouant.

Harry émergea. Il se tourna vers un Ron souriant et surtout habillé, portant son sac sur son épaule.

-_ Harry, t'as pas vu l'heure ? On a cours dans dix minutes. _

_- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ? _pesta Harry en s'extirpant de son lit et courant se changer.

-_ Mais tu te moques de moi ! Ça fait au moins une heure qu'on essaye avec Seamus et Neville. Dean voulait même te jeter un verre d'eau..._

Harry le fixa au travers ses yeux embués de fatigue puis enfila son pull et agrafa sa cravate. Il arracha son sac de son coffre et sortit de la chambre en trombe. Cours de DCFM avec les serpents... trois minutes pour traverser les couloirs, descendre dans les cachots et s'installer avant que l'adorable Rogue fasse son entrée tonitruante.

Ils déboulèrent dans le couloir et aperçurent la cape de Rogue qui s'engouffrait dans la salle. Harry accéléra et rattrapa la porte avant qu'elle ne se referme. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec son professeur qui le toisa méchamment.

-_ Potter, Weasley ! Vous êtes presque à l'heure !_ nargua-t-il_, vous êtes tombé du lit ? _

Harry allait répondre quand il entendit une voix froide dans son dos.

_- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! _

_- Malfoy !_ demanda Rogue en levant un sourcil. _Apparemment, les réveils ont du se concerter ce matin... _répliqua-t-il avec un sourire pincé. _Bien messieurs asseyez-vous et je ne tolèrerai aucune autre remontrance ! _

Le cours fut habituel... Harry resta en retrait pour ne pas subir les affres de son professeur alors que Drago se contenta du minimum vital. Ils sortirent des deux heures avec plaisir.

Harry était particulièrement silencieux en arpentant les couloirs pour se rendre en Potion. Hermione jetait des œillades à son ami pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi il avait tant tardé la veille. Ils l'avaient attendu un long moment, au delà du raisonnable mais avaient dû se résoudre à rejoindre leurs lits. Et là maintenant, il se murait dans une sorte de somnolence... avait-il seulement dormi ?

Ron fut moins circonspect et commença à déblatérer sur son sujet favori... le match du samedi à venir. Mais le manque évident de réaction de Harry le fit s'arrêter au beau milieu d'une coursive et de protester fortement.

_- Harry ! Si ça t'amuse de découcher et de passer tes journées à dormir, faut que tu nous le dises ! On te laissera buller en paix,_ termina-t-il avant de bifurquer dans le premier couloir sans attendre de réponse.

Hermione serait ses livres contre elle. Elle se contenta de sourire lorsque Harry l'interrogea du regard. La voyant si complaisante envers lui, il s'excusa de son état…

_- Je suis désolé, je..._

_- Tu as eu une mauvaise soirée avec Rogue ?_

_- Mouais, entre autre_, répondit-il évasivement.

Que lui dire ? _J'ai passé la nuit avec Malfoy à parler de toi !_ Il se mit à rire à cette pensée sordide... il avait passé une nuit avec son meilleur ennemi et ils ne s'étaient pas étripés.

Hermione, décontenancée par cet éclat de rire, le laissa planté, elle aussi et courut vers le cours suivant.

Harry se posa contre un pilier et regarda son amie partir. Ses pensées lui firent rapidement revivre sa soirée… Cette soirée resterait gravée dans sa mémoire, comme une nuit particulière, une nuit où il avait parlé posément et poliment avec un Serpentard. Comme la nuit où un pacte, une alliance avait été signée pour un même but par deux ennemis. Lui et Malfoy, se serrant les coudes ! Il se mit à rire de plus belle, mais plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui ce qui le calma un peu.

La fin de matinée fut particulièrement difficile à suivre, même avec Slughorn et le livre magique du prince ! Le repas de midi rapidement avalé, Harry se posa sur un fauteuil de la salle et écouta d'une oreille endormie les conversations des garçons. Il ne se sentit pas sombrer et c'est cette fois la main de Hermione qui le tira de sa torpeur. Aucun commentaire pourtant ne lui fut fait. Il se leva et la suivit... pour tenter de rester éveillé en métamorphose.

Drago les vit arriver et scruta chez eux un sourire qui lui aurait chauffé le coeur. Un sourire d'elle ! Mais leurs mines semblaient sombres et il en comprit la cause en volant des bribes de conversation. Ainsi Harry était ténébreux aujourd'hui et l'ambiance de tout le groupe s'en ressentait. Il esquissa un sourire, il avait bien parlé à la bonne personne ! Le maître inconscient des lions avait le moral à zéro et ses lionceaux ne pépiaient plus de peur de provoquer son rugissement. Drago épia ce groupe avec un brin d'envie… il observait surtout Harry et Hermione, les dévisageant sans vergogne.

Ron s'aperçut de son manège et se planta devant lui, baguette levée vers son menton.

_- Malfoy, t'as un problème ? Tu veux une photo de Harry ? _

_- Ouh, Weasley qui défend son grand copain,_ répliqua Pansy.

_- Toi la greluche, on t'a pas causé,_ répondit Ron en lui lançant un regard acide.

Les poings et les baguettes se levèrent dans les deux camps.

Enfin … presque.

Drago imperturbable enfonça ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon alors que les autres Serpentards avançaient. Les esprits s'échauffaient, les insultent fusaient, les mots étaient crachés sans retenue, vulgairement… mais Harry calma le jeu de manière inattendue.

_- Bon, Ron, on y va_ lança-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Drago.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut des plus pesant. Potter venait d'intimer à son groupe de se calmer et tous les Gryffons baissèrent leurs baguettes. Les Serpents étaient un peu déconfit et restèrent pantois face à ce renversement de situation. Leur chef, leur leader n'avait pas réagis et ils ne savaient pas trop qu'en penser… Les regards qui s'échangeaient, mélangeaient incompréhension et surprise. Tous sauf deux ! Harry avait reprit sa progression et regardait devant lui... Drago avait baissé la tête, seul un fin sourire s'était tracé sur ses lèvres.

Drago repensa à leur nuit. Il soupira. Le chemin serait long... long et difficile. Mais Potter comme allié valait son pesant de Galion. Il s'adaptait à la situation avec une agilité intéressante et avait choisi une trêve qu'il ne serait pas difficile d'accepter. Si Harry voulait le jouer ainsi, il devait le suivre même s'il aurait préféré mener le jeu ! Il était le demandeur...

Il releva les yeux pour voir Harry et croisa alors le regard de Hermione. Médusé il ne put que plonger dans ses prunelles brunes et esquisser un sourire qui se voulu le plus tendre possible. Il repensa à la phrase de Harry ! « _Tu te débrouilles, c'est toi le séducteur de Poudlard !_ » Hé bien, action... mise en place du mode drague. La belle lionne allait sûrement être un sacré défit, mais il avait la conviction et l'envie pour lui.

Hermione ne rompit pas le contact entre eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux autre chose que la haine habituelle. Elle ne sut pas immédiatement mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir mais c'était chaud et agréable. Surprenant ! Elle fut tiré en arrière par la main de Ron et coupa cette chaleureuse sensation.

Cette longue journée toucha à sa fin… Drago prétexta de la lecture pour s'isoler et se coucha enfin dans son lit douillet pour une nuit douce et bénéfique. Demain il devrait attaquer et séduire Hermione Granger… il lui restait trois mois ! Trois petits mois avant la fin de l'année.

Harry s'effondra sur le canapé, il ferma ses paupières et entama une nuit bien méritée... mais c'était sans compter sur ses amis.

_- Tu as réussi à fermer ton esprit, hier soir ? _

_- Hermione, s'il avait réussi, il serait rentré ! _rétorqua Ron.

_- Mais il n'a pas dû rester toute la nuit avec Rogue, _répondit elle avec dédain.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent d'un coup vers Harry. Il avait les yeux mis clos de fatigue et les entendre se chamailler le berçait plus qu'autre chose. Encore quelques minutes et il plongeait dans un rêve… sauf qu'ils attendaient une réponse !

_- Alors, tu étais où ?_ reprit Ron.

Harry leva une paupière et fixa Ron… il bailla et se redressa en soufflant. Puis, il pivota la tête vers la cheminée et répondit très évasivement.

_- Chez Rogue !_

_- Toute la nuit ?_ s'effara Hermione.

_- Non, je …_

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur dire. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir à tout cela… comment leur avouer ? Comment surtout faire en sorte d'avouer une partie sans dévoiler l'autre. Il ne pouvait se résigner à annoncer les projets de Malfoy envers Hermione, ni les ordres de son père ! Il se frotta le front et essaya de mettre ses idées en ordre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour clarifier autant que possible la situation…

_- Je…_

_- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il dort debout,_ intervint Ginny.

_- Oh, toi !_ répliqua Ron.

_- Quoi, moi ? _

Harry profita de cet intermède pour s'esquiver et regagner sa chambre. Enfin pour le tenter… il se leva et parcourut à peine trois mètres.

_- Tu crois qu'il était avec une fille ? _demanda Seamus à Ron.

_- Non, cria-_t-il alors subitement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui mais il n'en cherchait qu'un, et lorsqu'il le trouva il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

_- N__on_, répéta-t-il alors doucement.

Ginny esquissa un sourire et abaissa les yeux. Harry se sentit rougir et resta planté au beau milieu de la salle commune, exposé aux regards de tous. Il se sentait épuisé mais cette seconde venait de lui donner des ailes… il aurait bien continué ce langage muet mais tellement sensuel avec Ginny. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait absolument qu'il ose, qu'il aille plus loin que des œillades et des sourires… mais pour cela il lui fallait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ? Amitié ? Sympathie ?

Il soupira et amorça un mouvement vers l'escalier. Ce soir, il voulait dormir, dormir et oublier cette journée. Dormir pour remettre ses idées en place, voir comment gérer Malfoy, et surtout comment aborder Ginny! Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la salle pour la voir. Elle s'était assise près de la cheminée et lisait.

Il haussa les épaules et repartit vers sa chambre…

Les jours qui suivirent furent assez étranges. Les deux maisons se sondaient, s'étudiaient… mais les conflits étaient étouffés dans l'œuf soit par Drago soit par Harry. Il régnait entre eux une sorte de paix, un calme apparent ! Mais très déroutant pour les autres protagonistes de leur entourage.

Après une énième confrontation avortée, Harry longea les murs pour regagner sa tour. Là, dégoûté de son propre manque de courage, il se dirigea vers sa chambre lorsque Hermione vint jusqu'à lui. Elle posa sa main sur son bras l'obligeant à la regarder.

_- Harry, je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose ! __Tu ne peux pas nous le dire ? C'est ça ! _

Il hocha simplement la tête. Elle resta quelques secondes devant lui, épiant ses mouvements, et constata chez lui un petit quelque chose qui avait changé. Les magnifiques yeux verts de Harry étaient pleins de cet amour chaleureux et tendre pour elle, cet amour fraternel qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant six années… mais il portait les stigmates de la fatigue, des cernes soulignaient ce regard tendre. Des cernes qui lui conférait un rien de mystère, une once de magie. Elle retrouvait en fixant ses yeux la même sensation bizarre qu'elle avait ressenti dans les yeux de … Malfoy !

Elle déglutit lentement et se recula pour le laisser passer…

Hermione s'enfonça dans un canapé en réfléchissant. Quel secret cachait Harry ? Où avait-il passé la fameuse nuit, et avec qui ? Malfoy ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne ce soient pas affronté depuis ce jour ?

OoO

_Si vous avez aimé, merci de me le dire... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Entre romance et aventure, la fin de la 6° année revisitée._

Résumé : Après les confidences particulières de Drago, Harry se doit de rendre des comptes à ses amis sur sa nuit ! Mais il n'est pas le seul a avoir des petits secrets... Le temps file, les incertitudes grandissent.

_Bonne lecture. _

OoO

_**Rencontre fortuite.**_

Le mois de mars puis celui d'avril filèrent à toute allure… et le printemps s'installa ! Généreux, chaud et parfois pluvieux… comme les sentiments de Drago. Il ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher de Hermione autant qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ils avaient échangé quelques regards, plus tendres et plus doux, mais lors des querelles de leurs maisons, ils avaient aussi échangés des mots ! Des cris, des jappements agressifs et durs qui avaient anéantis à chaque fois le long travail de rapprochement qu'il avait mis en place. Les siens avaient le don pour lui saper le moral et il commençait à ne se sentir bien que seul ou en la compagnie fugace de ses rêves pour elle. Il se sentait changer mais était effrayé par ces changements.

Ce jour là, il descendit au bord du lac pour oublier un peu les jeunes idiots qui lui pompaient son énergie. Il se laissa choir au bord de l'eau et passa sa main dans le liquide clair. Il s'aspergea le visage et s'allongea ! Ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus penser à cet ordre de mission qui était arrivé le matin même … lui intimant de fournir les renseignements pris sur la tour des Gryffondors. Il serra sa mâchoire. Donner ces informations signifiait la perdre ! Il ferma les yeux et empêcha une larme de couler sur sa joue… lui, Drago Malfoy, pleurer pour une femme. Décidément elle avait fait naître en lui des émotions bien difficiles à contrôler.

Il se releva et traversa le parc en courant. Il devait trouver que dire ce soir dans son hibou pour son père. Il devait donner des informations ou sa non réponse paraîtrait suspecte… mais que dire ? Que dire de suffisamment probant pour satisfaire la volonté du Maître tout en protégeant sa dulcinée ! Jouer un double jeu n'était pas si facile qu'il avait voulu le laisser croire à Potter ! Il était entrain de s'enfoncer… de se perdre.

Harry et Ron le virent passer en courant et sourirent… il semblait avoir le feu aux trousses. Puis les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur promenade jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Ron très content de retrouver son ami pour quelques passes lui parlait du dernier match, de leur belle victoire et surtout du prochain qui serait décisif pour la coupe. Harry amusé de le voir si détendu alors qu'il tressaillait de peur les jours de Quidditch le taquina un peu. Puis, ils s'envolèrent enfin dans le beau ciel bleu de Poudlard. Ils échangèrent le souaffle, Harry tentant de marquer des buts et Ron se jetant allégrement pour garder dignement la virginité de ses anneaux ! Harry marqua deux buts et Ron parvint fièrement à en arrêter une dizaine. Essoufflés mais joyeux, ils rentrèrent lorsque d'autres joueurs vinrent à leur tour s'entraîner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux vestiaires, les filles leur passèrent devant, Ginny avait réussi l'exploit de sortir Hermione de la bibliothèque. Celle-ci faisant la moue alla s'installer dans les gradins et se plongea dans un livre.

_- Décidément, elle ne changera jamais_, commenta Ron.

_- Hum ! peut être si elle tombe amoureuse,_ tenta Harry.

_- Faudra qu'il s'accroche celui qui va nous la prendre, la compétition__ avec ses bouquins va être rude, _répliqua Ron très amusé.

Ils riaient de cette boutade et Harry faillit perdre le cours de ses pensées. Il voulait connaître les sentiments de Ron et ne devait pas se départir de l'objectif fixé. Ron avait lancé la discussion qui le tarabustait depuis sa rencontre avec Malfoy, il fallait la poursuivre et surtout obtenir les bonnes réponses.

_- Tu n'as jamais pensé à elle autrement qu'à une amie ?_ demanda alors Harry.

Ron le regarda estomaqué. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé… mais il s'était alors rendu compte qu'il la perdrait comme amie. Que leur connivence, leurs rigolades seraient perturbés par ce fait nouveau. Il avait réfléchi longuement à ce qu'il aimait chez elle et finalement avait su que seule une amie sincère comme Hermione pouvait le lui apporter. La relation qu'il entretenait avec elle lui convenait parfaitement. Il leva son nez et fixa Harry. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela. Est-ce qu'il avait des vues sur Hermione ?

_- Et toi ? _

_- Moi ? non ! Hermione est comme ma sœur…_ répondit-il simplement. _Je l'aime comme une sœur, _conclut-il sérieusement.

_- Je crois que moi aussi, en fait je me dispute autant avec elle qu'avec Ginny. Je ne supporterai pas de les perdre l'une ou l'autre. _

Harry se mit à sourire à cette réponse. Elle le rassurait au moins sur un point, si Malfoy parvenait à ses fins avec Hermione, Ron ne serait pas jaloux ! Quoi que avec lui ! En fait, non, finalement il serait très jaloux… et c'est bien ce qui le gênait. Pas pour Hermione mais pour Ginny. Il fit une moue que Ron ne sut pas interpréter.

_- Tu crois qu'elle voit quelqu'un ?_ demanda Ron.

_- Qui ?_

_- Ben je ne sais pas ! je te demande !_ répliqua Ron en levant un sourcil.

_- Tu devrais le demander à Ginny, elle doit savoir…_ lança Harry évasivement.

Ron resta quelques secondes sans parler. Il marcha jusqu'à son vestiaire et en se déshabillant lentement, réfléchissait aux dernières paroles de Harry. D'un coup il se tourna vers lui et posa ses yeux dans les siens.

_- Harry, pourquoi tu m'a__s demandé ça ? _

_- Hé bien, tu as rompu avec Lavande et je me disais que peut être, enfin, toi et elle._

Ron resta pantois. Il haussa finalement les épaules et se dirigea vers la douche en marmonnant un truc que ne comprit pas Harry. Celui-ci se laissa choir sur le banc des vestiaires. Si Ron n'était pas amoureux de Hermione, Drago avait le champ libre. Il planta ses ongles dans sa jambe et seule la douleur lui fit cesser ce geste de désespoir. Voir Hermione avec Malfoy ! Il n'y était pas prêt. Tout simplement pas prêt ! Il souffla se décida enfin à se doucher lui aussi…

Hermione lisait tranquillement son livre de Runes. Elle était venue contrainte et forcée par Ginny, qui ne voulait pas s'entraîner seule…mais avait peu fait cas de son amie. En fait elle avait jeté en tout et pour tout deux coups d'oeils sur ses voulûtes avant de plonger le nez dans celles des pages de son livre. Elle releva enfin les yeux pour s'apercevoir que le terrain n'était plus occupé par Ginny mais par les Serpentards ! Drago Malfoy venait de s'élever dans les airs et s'élançait derrière un objet qu'elle identifia comme un vif d'or !

Elle resta comme hypnotisé par ce jeune homme fin et pourtant musclé. Elle l'admirait sans même s'en rendre compte… et ce fut la douce voix de Ginny qui la ramena dans une réalité bien cruelle !

_- C'est vrai qu'il est bien foutu !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Malfoy ! tu le manges des yeux !_

_- Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !_ s'écria Hermione.

_- Hé ! c'est pas parce que tu regardes __un balai de Quidditch que tu dois l'acheter !_ répliqua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_- C'est une expression des tes frères ? _

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_ demanda Ginny amusée.

Hermione éclata de rire… suivie par Ginny. Elles redescendirent des gradins et Ginny lui demanda de l'attendre un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans le stade. Hermione s'appuya contre le premier arbre et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soir commençait à tomber et cette luminosité entre chien et loup était certainement la plus propice aux rêves. Elle soupira. Comment avait-elle pu être attiré par Malfoy ? Un Serpentard ! Et le pire d'entre eux de surcroît, vindicatif, arrogant… mais avec un sourire passionnant et ses yeux si charmeurs ces derniers temps, si troublants. Elle se passa doucement la langue sur les lèvres, sensuellement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Puis elle se laissa glisser le long du tronc pour s'asseoir. Elle posa sa main sur le sol et joua un instant avec l'herbe fraîche du parc.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant près du terrain et épia les joueurs de Serpentards. Leur équipe n'était pas mauvaise et leur prochaine rencontre serait décisive pour la victoire de la coupe… Malfoy en attrapeur n'était pas au niveau de Harry mais se défendait. Surtout équipé de son nouveau balai. Elle pesta en pensant à son propre balai qui comme la plus part de ses affaires était hérité de ses frères. Heureusement qu'elle était la première fille sinon même ses vêtements auraient été des récupérations ! Cette pensée la fit sourire, car la vision de Ron en robe usée et très défraîchie pour le bal de quatrième année venait de s'immiscer dans sa tête.

_- C'est de nous que tu ries, Wealsey ?_ demanda la voix nasillarde d'une joueuse.

_- Non,_ répliqua Ginny_, mais j'aurais pu, vous êtes si ridicules sur vos balais,_ termina-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Elle se mit à courir oubliant que Hermione l'attendait devant l'autre porte…

Drago qui avait assisté à l'altercation, s'éleva au dessus du stade et la regarda courir. _Bien jolie,_ pensa-t-il, _Potter à bon goût ! _Il baissa alors les yeux pour voir son équipe sortir des vestiaires mais son regard fut attiré par une jeune femme assise près de là. Son cœur s'accéléra… ses cheveux, il les aurait reconnu entre milles pour les avoir observé des heures durant pendant les cours ou à la bibliothèque. Il descendit doucement, posa son balai contre les rambardes et sortit discrètement. Ce n'était pas le moment de rencontrer un des niais de son équipe. Il se faufila entre les gradins et s'approcha silencieusement de la belle Griffonne. Il lui fallait un prétexte… vite ! Il attrapa ses lunettes autour de son cou et les envoya un peu plus loin d'un coup de baguette. Il fit semblant de passer devant elle, fier et sûr de lui, alors que son cœur racontait toute l'ambivalence de son état.

_- Granger _! s'étonna-t-il d'une voix suave.

_- Malfoy !_ répliqua Hermione en sautant sur ses deux pieds.

Le face-à-face fut court mais d'une intensité telle qu'ils s'en souviendraient pendant leurs longues soirées d'hiver. Drago sentait son coeur jouer la samba, tandis que Hermione éprouvait tout à coup une multitude de sentiments très antagonistes… haine et attirance ! Drago rompit le premier le charme en reculant d'un pas. Il savait à ce moment précis qu'il lui fallait agir, sans quoi il n'aurait pu répondre de ses actes. Elle était là, si proche et pourtant encore si loin de lui. Elle était là et il ne pouvait pourtant pas la toucher. _Pas encore_ espéra-t-il soudainement. Elle ne lui pardonnerait pas un geste qu'elle n'était pas prête à comprendre.

_- Je… j'ai laissé tomber mes lunettes,_ expliqua-t-il en lui montrant l'objet quelques mètres plus loin.

_- Ah !_

Hermione suivit du regard le geste de Drago et aperçut les lunettes dans l'herbe à quelques encablures de là. Comment avaient-elles pu tomber sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle tourna son visage vers le jeune homme et ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question mais il lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied…

_- Si t__u attends Weasley, elle est partie ! _reprit-il simplement.

_- Be…bien, je… je vais y aller !_ répliqua Hermione.

_Mais qu'elle imbécile_, pensa-t-elle_, voilà que je bégaye devant lui_. Elle lui jeta un regard froid et se mit en route à travers le parc.

Et voilà, quelques secondes de semblant de bonheur et puis plus rien. Voire même ce dernier regard si froid… Il souffla et fit demi tour. Lentement il rejoignit le stade… alors que son envie était de lui courir après, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme jamais il n'avait embrassé aucune fille. Il lança ses fameuses lunettes furieusement, attrapa son balai et décolla à nouveau, moins académiquement, plus brutalement, essayant d'évacuer ce trop plein de passion qui parcourait son corps.

Le chemin serait long ! Très long… mais il y parviendrait. Le regard d'Hermione ce soir lui avait donné cette once d'espoir utile à la réussite d'un plan.

Hermione parcourut la distance en se maudissant. Comment avait-elle pu rester clouée et passive devant Malfoy ! Elle avait été à deux doigts de lui sourire quand il avait plongé ses beaux yeux gris dans les siens… beaux et tendres, comme souvent depuis peu. Elle martela le sol de ses pas rapides voulant chasser ses pensées saugrenues. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui ainsi, c'était impossible. Même le plus attirant physiquement de Poudlard, elle ne devait pas le voir comme un petit ami potentiel. Il avait du charme mais il était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, voilà, voilà ce qu'elle devait penser de lui ! Elle cracha le mot de passe et poussa la porte de la salle violement manquant de peu de casser le nez d'une jeune élève qui passait par là ! S'excusant à peine, elle alla se jeter sur le canapé près de Harry. Celui-ci surpris par cette arrivée on ne peut plus cavalière, la questionna du regard. Il n'obtint comme réponse qu'une grimace assez monstrueuse et un regard noir comme l'ébène. Il laissa tomber l'affaire et continua sa lecture du livre de potion… après tout, il lui arrivait régulièrement de faire des entrées remarquées !

Surtout ces temps-ci, avec tant de choses qu'il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Tout d'abord cette quête aux souvenirs… avec Dumbledore ! Il avait appris tant sur le passé de Voldemort qu'il avait l'impression d'être un peu comme lui… déroutant et surtout inquiétant. Il finissait pas presque savoir comment l'autre pourrait réagir. Mais si seulement l'autre avait peut être quelqu'un d'autre justement. Plus féminin… il laissa ses lèvres dessiner un petit sourire. Il la chercha des yeux. Elle était assise comme à son habitude avec ses amies, lui tournant quasiment le dos. Elle riait et cette vision lui transperça le cœur. Comme il aurait aimé que ce soit avec lui ! Comme il aurait aimé passer sa main dans ses cheveux… doucement, lentement, puis descendre dans son cou avant de l'embrasser. Il secoua sa tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Ron. Il le regardait depuis combien de temps ? De quoi s'était-il aperçut ? Et puis qu'en dirait-il ? Harry abaissa ses yeux sur la page de son livre et tenta de se concentrer sur les ingrédients inscrits… se noyer sous la quantité à apprendre pour empêcher son esprit de divaguer et son cœur de s'emballer.

Hermione bouda un moment, son esprit tenant de trouver son chemin dans les méandres des sentiments qui le parcourait à présent. Malfoy lui avait parlé. Il n'avait pas été sarcastique, moqueur, ironique ou même agressif. Non, il avait parlé. Doucement, presque gentiment… en la regardant droit dans les yeux ! Que pensait-il ? Elle aurait donné la lune, pour connaître ses pensées…

oOoOo

_Si vous aimez, merci de le dire..._

_Prochain chapitre bientôt ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Résumé : **_Drago et Harry sont arrivés à s'entendre le temps d'une soirée... mais arriverons-t-ils à le faire plus longtemps ? 

_Merci pour vos reviews, je réponds toujours par MP..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Transport d'âme!**_

Drago était rentré tard de son entraînement, et avait omis d'aller manger. Son estomac était noué. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation cruelle, partagé entre son amour pour la belle Griffonne et son devoir de fils! Il étouffait littéralement. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Comment obéir à son père sans mettre la vie de Hermione en danger? Comment réussir cette mission? Il n'avait même pas envie de la réussir! Mais cela impliquait sacrifier sa mère pour son amour. Cela impliquait soumettre son père aux Doloris de comment avait dit Potter? Ah, oui, l'autre taré! Hum! Drôle d'humour ce Potter… Drago secoua la tête et se releva. Il décida de re-contacter Potter pour prendre une décision. Il devrait le jouer finement, lui présenter une partie seulement des plans! S'il lui en disait trop, ce dernier ferait capoter toute l'affaire. Il fallait juste protéger Hermione. Et si il y parvenait, il se protégerait lui aussi… 

Il se leva et traversa la chambre en lançant ses habits vigoureusement au travers de la pièce. Il se glissa dans la douche et laissa l'eau couler sur sa tête, augmentant peu à peu la température. Lorsque la chaleur fut telle qu'elle emplissait la salle de vapeur ne permettant plus de distinguer les formes, il fut assuré que personne ne pourrait le surprendre! Là, il s'autorisa à déverser cette rage qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs jours. Ses larmes se mêlant aux gouttes et vidant son âme torturée. Puis, il releva fièrement sa tête et le flux de déversa sur son visage. Il se posa contre le mur et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux chassant une mèche plaquée devant ses yeux. Son esprit se mit à divaguer et le corps de la belle jeune femme dont il rêvait se dessina devant ses yeux. Ses courbes, ses yeux, son sourire… tout en elle éveillait maintenant un désir charnel. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas succomber mais comment résister alors que tout son corps ne demandait que cela? Il soupira un grand coup. L'eau commençait à le brûler, sa peau prenant une teinte rose… il tourna vivement le robinet d'eau chaude et fut transi par le froid qui coula alors sur lui. Ses muscles se contractèrent à se contact glacial mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à maîtriser ce corps qui tentait de lui échapper. Ses envies devaient être canalisées et rien de tel qu'un bon chaud et froid pour réduire ce flux de désir… 

Il s'extirpa de la douche et se planta devant le miroir, enroulant négligemment une serviette autour de son bassin. Il posa ses mains à plat sur le bois doré encadrant la glace et plongea ses yeux dans son propre regard. Il aurait aimé que ce soit celui de Hermione, ces jolies prunelles brunes pétillantes à souhait. Il souffla. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette journée. Il sortit de la salle d'eau, se glissa dans ses draps et se recroquevilla sur lui-même enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement… mais ses rêves ne lui laissèrent que peu de répit!

Assis sur un banc devant le lac, dans le parc de Poudlard, il tenait dans ses bras une demoiselle brune. Elle était adossée à lui, et sa tête reposée sur son épaule, son nez chatouillant son cou. Ses yeux fermés et un petit sourire dessiné sur ses jolies lèvres rosées… elle somnolait. Son livre avait chu sur l'herbe et sa main pendait langoureusement effleurant sa jambe. Il posa doucement ses doigts fin sur la forme arrondie de son genou et joua un instant sur la peau fine et douce de Hermione. Elle poussa un petit soupir d'aise et entrouvrit ses yeux. Elle remonta lentement et malicieusement son visage le long du cou de son amoureux provoquant de délicieux frémissement avant de capturer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser charnel. Drago sentait tout son corps réagir à ce baiser et ses mains remontaient le long de la cuisse à peine couverte de la jeune femme. Il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps dans cet état d'excitation! Il stoppa brutalement l'échange tendre pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa dulcinée et y chercher un accord muet. Il avait envie de plus, il avait envie d'elle. Il sentait cette chaleur sourde l'envahir et en connaissait trop bien la cause pour l'ignorer. 

Une porte claqua et Drago fut sortit de son rêve. Il pesta contre Goyle qui venait de fermer si délicatement derrière lui et du se résoudre à prendre une deuxième douche en cette soirée… avant de tenter de se rendormir. 

Les jours qui suivirent virent la tension monter chez de nombreux sixièmes années! L'examen de transplanage approchait et dès que la date fut connue, un tourbillon de panique s'éleva chez les Rouge et Or. Hermione pestait dans la salle commune, elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis, comme pour tout examen! 

Harry avait bien tenté de la rassurer mais elle n'entendait rien à son discours! Elle ne l'aurait pas. De toute façon, elle était nulle! Ron avait trouvé cela très amusant de la voir ainsi se désoler alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi la première tentative… laissant un bout de son organisme traîner à quelques mètres de lui, désartibulé! 

Voyant que la situation tournait à la potion manquée, Ginny avait calmé le jeu en emmenant Hermione faire un tour.

_Tu devrais peut être penser à autre chose!_

_Et à quoi? _

_A un garçon par exemple! _tenta-t-elle.

_A qui veux-tu que je pense? _

_Il n'y en a aucun qui te plaise? _

Hermione éluda la question… comment y répondre? Qui pourrait la comprendre? Et puis, ce n'était rien, juste quelques regards…

_Et toi? _

_Hermione, tu sais très bien qui me plait! même si lui n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte… _termina Ginny boudeuse. _Mais toi, tu es sûre que aucun garçon ne t'attire? même pas Ron? _

_Ron? non! _répondit-elle surprise.

_Alors pourquoi lui faire la tête quand il sortait avec Lavande? _

_Elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui …_ répondit évasivement Hermione.

_Ah! je pensais que peut être…_

_Non, non, même pas Ron! _s'emporta Hermione.

Elles parlèrent de Harry, bien sûr, des sentiments de plus en plus fort de Ginny et de cette attente qui lui pesait. Puis dévièrent sur Ron en se demandant bien qui pouvait hanter ses pensés ayant toute deux surpris le jeune homme avec cet air amoureux mais timide qu'elles lui connaissaient. Ginny se promit d'en savoir plus… et Hermione trouva cela amusant. 

Leur conversation dura si longtemps que Hermione s'en voulu d'avoir été si futile… et surtout de ne pas avoir assez confiance en sa meilleure amie pour lui avouer qu'elle trouvait un garçon attirant. Mais qu'il était comme le feupour un enfant… car s'en approcher serait se brûler les doigts. Pourtant elle commençait à penser à lui, la nuit dans ses rêves. Mais comment avouer cela! Comment dire à ses amis que leur ennemi venait l'embrasser dans la nuit. Venait lui fournir tout ce que désire une jeune femme, de la douceur et ce plaisir de sentir des lèvres chaleureuses sur sa peau. Elle s'était mise à rougir provoquant chez Ginny un sourire moqueur, mais son amie ne fit aucun commentaire. Elles regagnèrent la salle des Gryffondors qu'elles trouvèrent vidées des plus jeunes élèves. Seuls quelques septièmes années révisaient, ainsi que Ron qui les avaient attendus. Hermione se mit à relire le devoir de Ron. La soirée se termina studieuse… pour pratiquement tout le monde. 

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent stressants pour tous… enfin, la veille de l'examen, Harry craqua et s'emporta contre tous ceux qui râlaient, justifiant que lui devait encore attendre quelques mois et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce fichu transplanage. Le calme qui suivit fut assez agréable… Hermione partit dans sa chambre en boudant et Ron prétexta vouloir faire un tour de garde de préfet ce qui ne dupa personne. Mais qui allait-il voir? Ginny le regarda s'éloigner en souriant ce qui lui valut une grimace de son frère. Elle se retourna alors et vit Harry seul! Seul dans la grande salle… 

Ginny s'était assise en face de Harry encore plongé dans son livre de Potions… Il passait de plus en plus de temps à lire ce livre, ce qui rendait Hermione folle de rage. Il faut dire que ses résultats étaient tellement étonnants qu'elle en pâlissait presque. Ginny resta un moment à l'observer. Il sentit ce regard posé sur lui et releva enfin les yeux. Il ne put retenir ce sourire qui naissait au fond de lui et ferma son livre. Elle était si attirante … il tourna lentement la tête pour voir ce que faisait Ron mais il ne le vit pas dans la salle, cela lui donna tout à coup des ailes. Il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune femme. En silence. Il jouait gros, soit elle le suivait et ses espoirs pourraient peut être se concrétiser, soit elle restait assise et anéantissait en un seul geste son cœur! 

Elle sentit en elle ce petit pincement si délicieux… elle mourait d'envie de courir se jeter dans ses bras et là, il l'invitait à le suivre! Elle se redressa en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents ce qui charma encore plus Harry. Puis ils sortirent de la salle commune en se tenant la main. Harry passa deux ou trois couloirs et se posta devant une porte qu'il poussa du plat du dos. Là, il entra et vérifia que personne n'avait pris possession de la pièce. Il alluma les bougies murales et se tourna vers elle. Il n'osait pas la prendre dans ses bras et baissa timidement la tête. Ses mains moites, le cœur au bord des lèvres, il laissa filer quelques secondes. 

Ginny le voyant si contenu ne put que patienter, cela faisait tellement longtemps quelle attendait! Alors quelques minutes … elle prit juste une inspiration et souffla lentement. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment. Cette minute ou tout basculerait, ou enfin il prendrait son courage à deux mains pour oser l'aborder autrement que comme la sœur de Ron. Elle avait bien remarqué le regard qu'il avait lancé avant de l'emmener dans cette salle… et savait que Harry ne se départirait pas de cette amitié profonde et sincère. Mais cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il la courtisait… du moins l'espérait-elle. Plus d'un mois qu'il l'attendait à la fin des entraînements pour soi disant discuter en rentrant, qu'il lui souriait dés qu'il la voyait, qu'il lui passait tendrement les plats à table en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Plus d'un mois que son cœur battait à chacune de leurs rencontres… qu'elle le voyait rougir légèrement quand leurs mains s'effleuraient! 

Harry pendant ce laps de temps avait relevé les yeux et la regardait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle souriait. Il s'approcha doucement et attrapa sa main. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau, pourtant il devait le faire, il devait savoir si Ginny ressentait la même attirance que lui, ou si ses sourires étaient juste amicaux. Il avala difficilement et se décida enfin à parler.

_Ginny, je…_

Mais les mots étaient coincés au fond de sa gorge et il resta la bouche ouverte, haletant tant l'émotion l'étreignait. Ginny sut à ce moment là que si elle ne lui donnait pas son accord, il n'irait pas plus loin. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule et esquissa un magnifique sourire entrouvrant à son tour légèrement ses lèvres. Harry ne put résister plus longtemps. Il laissa tomber tous ses doutes et passa son bras autour de sa taille avant de déposer un tende premier baiser sur ses lèvres offertes. 

Un doux baiser.

Ginny sentit ses jambes flancher et dut resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas tomber sous le coup de l'émotion qui l'étreignait alors. Ce n'étai pas le premier baiser qu'elle recevait, loin de là, mais celui-ci était si doux, si tendre… il avait un goût si sucré! Et surtout c'était le premier qu'elle recevait de lui, lui qui avait capturé son cœur.

Harry exaltait… il avait senti Ginny se serrer contre lui alors qu'il craignait d'être rejeté. Il osa alors approfondir cet échange et l'embrassa à nouveau prenant un peu plus d'assurance.

La soirée fut douce et pleine de cette tendresse amoureuse qui emplie les rêves…

OoO

_Si vous aimez, merci de le dire..._\/p>

_La suite Lundi !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Résumé_ : Harry et Ginny se sont enfin rapprochés...Drago parviendra-t-il à en faire de même ? 

_Merci pour vos Reviews..._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Protégo!**_

Drago passait le plus clair de son temps seul. Seul dans ses doutes. Seul dans sa contradiction. Seul dans la salle sur demande où il devait terminer la mission ordonnée par le seigneur des ténèbres. Seul face à cette décision qui le torturait moralement. Seul face à sa conscience... face à lui même. Seul aujourd'hui dans cette pièce sordide ou il venait d'échouer, en pleurs ! 

Ses deux acolytes, stupides et méchants avaient découvert qu'il ne cherchait pas réellement une solution pour faire entrer les Mangemorts dans le château comme il en avait reçu l'ordre. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient assez intelligents pour s'en rendre compte, mais apparemment ils savaient et il avait du les fuir… sauf qu'il ne savait plus où aller. Ils connaissaient la salle sur demande! Ils en avaient fait la surveillance pour lui. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir et frémit en les imaginants le trouver ici. Certes il était meilleurs qu'eux en DCFM mais ils avaient plus de forces, et surtout ils étaient deux… 

Il essuya son nez d'un revers de sa manche, tel un gosse des rues, puis s'appuya contre le lavabo rond ornant le centre de la pièce. La tête enfoncée entre les épaules, il souffla longuement et ravala ses larmes. Il n'avait plus vraiment de choix. Il devait refuser les sentiments qui avaient assailli son coeur pour céder à la raison et suivre finalement ce pour quoi il avait été éduqué ! Il ferait cette mission. Il ferait rentrer les Mangemorts dans le château et leur livrerai les Sang-de-Bourbes, Granger en tête. Il savait qu'en prenant cette décision il se sacrifiait... il détruisait la dernière once de bonté qui persistait en lui. Il inhibait son coeur au profit de sa foi. Il s'écroula au sol, ses larmes redoublant et envahissant son visage, gravant des stries sur sa peau blanche. 

Le malaise qui l'envahissait montrait toute sa puissance destructrice, annihilant toute capacité de se relever tant physiquement que psychologiquement ! Le mal être puisait dans les dernières barrières, obligeant le corps du jeune homme à se révolter contre ses actes volontaires et totalement en opposition avec son bien-être. Son coeur criait et son esprit s'enfonçait dans la noirceur...

Drago porta sa main à sa poitrine et serra son vêtement en tentant de trouver un rythme respiratoire adéquat. Il suffoquait. Les soubresauts n'entretenaient qu'un profond sentiment de s'enfoncer dans une spirale archaïque. Plus il respirait plus sa poitrine lui faisait mal, plus il était mal à l'aise. Son cœur refusait de céder! La lutte intestine qui se jouait en lui provoquait un anéantissement de toutes les valeurs pour tenter d'ériger une vérité pure et parfaite. Il l'aimait! 

Il l'aimait à présent plus que lui-même. Plus que cette satanée réputation, famille et idéologie des Sang-Purs qui lui avaient intimé de la tuer! Il l'aimait à en souffrir… parce qu'elle ne le voyait pas comme lui la voyait. Parce qu'elle répondait seulement à ses sourires sans jamais lui laisser le temps d'aller plus loin. Parce que le peu de temps où il arrivait à s'en approcher se résumait à sa fuite. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette incessante peine qui enserrait son cœur! 

Il hurla toute cette douleur d'un coup ! Tel un animal enragé. Tel une bête prise au piège râlant sa déchéance avant de s'avouer vaincue, avant d'abandonner la lutte.

Mimi Geignarde qui avait assisté silencieusement à cette désuétude, fila au travers de la première porte de toilette et s'enfonça dans les tuyaux... provoquant un vacarme incongru. 

Drago releva sa tête laissant entrevoir une lueur de haine dans ses yeux gris. Sa mâchoire contractée, ses lèvres blanchies... la violence de son état actuel dépassait tout ce qu'il avait connu, même chez lui, même sous le joug de son père. 

Des portes claquèrent résonant dans tout le château… 

Puis des bruits de pas… 

Drago se releva et tendit sa baguette. Ils l'avaient retrouvé!

Harry, pendant ce temps, descendait dans le hall du château, lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Il courut au travers des couloirs et arriva devant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde juste à temps pour voir des éclairs fuser dans tous les sens. Il poussa la porte. 

Drago était en mauvaise posture! 

Trois contre un!

Goyle, Crabe et Zambini venaient de le prendre à partit, là, dans ce lieu sordide. Trois Serpentards contre un des leurs. Harry dégaina sa baguette et se joingnit à la bataille. Leurs regards s'allumèrent mais les mots restèrent dans leurs gorges… Harry parvint à déglutir sa haine. La situation ambiguë liant deux jeunes hommes pourtant opposés par leurs convictions les menait à une conciliation. Il comprit tout à coup que si Drago en était arrivé à se battre contre sa propre maison… le plan avait du foirer! 

Il vint donc se poster le plus rapidement possible près du jeune blond. 

Cela rétablissait un tant soit peu l'équilibre… 

Les sorts fusèrent !

Exper..

Protego! cria Harry.

Stup..

Il poussa vivement Malfoy de son bras et le jet vert passa entre eux. La haine visible dans les yeux de ce dernier n'augurait rien de bon. Drago se retourna vers Goyle! 

Endoloris!

Mais Goyle avait finalement réussi à esquiver de façon fort peu académique, en glissant sur le carrelage trempé… avant de chuter lourdement sur ses fesses, laissant échapper un gémissement. 

Harry jeta un œil plus loin et constata que de nombreux sorts avaient du être lancés auparavant, endommageant cette pièce. L'eau coulait et commençait à bien détremper le sol. Il recula sur une zone un peu plus sèche et parvint à nouveau à protéger Drago. C'était sans compter sur Zambini qui en vint à le viser! 

Stup..

Pétrificus-totalus!

Zambini se figea avec un regard torve et s'écroula. Son corps roula contre le mur et il resta là, figé, suivant l'altercation des yeux. 

Harry assuré que celui-ci ne pourrait pas reprendre le combat, se tourna vers Drago. Il tentait difficilement de résister aux deux agresseurs répondant coup pour coup! 

Protégo! 

Experliamus, tenta Crabe provoquant juste un petit filament verdâtre qui s'échoua sur le bouclier de Malfoy…

Impedimenta! cria Goyle parvenant enfin à le toucher.

Drago s'effondra sur lui-même et mit quelques secondes pour se relever. Suffisamment pour que les deux affreux se tournent vers Harry. Deux contre un! _C'est pas cool_, pensa-t-il, _c'est Serpentard, quoi_! Mais les deux jeunes avaient repris confiance en eux, se sentant de force à affronter le Survivant.

Levicorpus! 

Harry se tourna tel un torero face à la bête, laissant le jet passer dans son dos, mais gardant sa baguette tendue.

Experliamus! hurla-t-il.

La baguette vola un peu plus loin… et Crabe fut projeté au travers des toilettes et vint se cogner contre une des portes du fond, provoquant un bruit assez impressionnant et des cris de Mimi Geignarde! Goyle, pourtant, ne sembla pas s'en offusquer… il tenait sa baguette dressée vers Harry.

Stup..

Sectusempra! lâcha Harry peu sûr de lui.

Le sang du jeune homme commença à jaillir de sa bouche, coulant le long de son menton… comme s'il avait trop bu. Puis il s'égoutta de ses mains et de son torse. Les plaies semblaient s'ouvrir les unes après les autres… chaque filet de sang créant sur son passage une griffure qui répandait à son tour son lot d'hémoglobine. Il se couvrit d'un rouge vif et tomba rapidement au sol comme vidé de ses forces. Son corps tressautait comme pris de soubresauts violents et irréguliers, faisant jaillir des flots de sangs à chaque secousse. Il pâlissait à vue d'œil… 

Crabe s'approcha puis partit en courant pour vomir ses tripes dans la première cuvette qu'il trouva. Zambini, toujours figé exprimait toute l'horreur de la scène par le seul moyen qui lui restait, à savoir ses yeux! 

Drago se releva et vint près du Serpentard! Les bras ballants, il le regarda quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il était tétanisé par cette vision! Drago vint le secouer violemment… 

_Merde Potter, qu'est ce que tu as foutu?_

_Je…je voulais pas ça! _ânonna Harry.

_C'est un peu tard, là! _ironisa Drago.

_Que… il faut arrêter l'hémorragie,_ réussi-t-il à dire.

_Je vais chercher Rogue, tu restes là! _

Harry craignait que Drago ne cherche à le duper et ne tire tout le profit de leur entente. Il était écœuré par la situation, par ce sort qu'il avait lancé, par lui-même… mais delà à aller chercher Rogue!

_Rogue!_ murmura Harry.

_Oui, Rogue, qui veux-tu? _

Il sortit à reculons de la pièce et se mit à courir comme un dératé dans les couloirs. Il dévala les marches jusqu'aux cachots et tambourina à la porte du bureau de Rogue. Celui-ci comprit à son regard que la situation était grave. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après auprès des quatre jeunes.

Harry s'était mis à genoux devant Goyle et tentait quelques sorts appris avec Hermione pour arrêter les saignements, mais aucun ne semblait efficace! Crabe était enfin sortie de sa torpeur et hurlait sur lui. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner. Lentement il releva sa baguette, ce qui suffit au jeune Serpentard pour se taire. 

Lorsque Drago et Rogue arrivèrent, Golye ne bougeait plus.

oOoOo

_Si vous aimez, merci de le dire..._

_La suite, sous peu ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Entre romance et aventure... la fin du 6° tome revisitée. _

Résumé : Les serpentards viennent d'attaquer Drago ! oui, les Serpentards...

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Coalition !**_

Une marre de sang entourait le corps de Goyle. Sa peau était blanche comme neige sous les traces rouges qui collaient à présent sur tout son corps. Son corps à présent immobile, inerte après les secousses et tremblements, semblait avoir cessé de se battre... même sa respiration se faisait rare.

Harry était à genoux près de lui et marmonnait des sorts en passant sa baguette au dessus de lui. Crabe était à quelques pas de là, livide, les bras pendants, ses larmes coulants le long de ses joues arrondies. Zambini, toujours pétrifié contre le mur, avait un rictus d'horreur peint sur sa face.

Rogue secoua la tête de dépit. La situation était grave, il ne perdit pas de temps. Après s'être assuré que le Sepentard avait encore en lui un souffle de vie, il le soigna rapidement, en lançant le contre sort, puis quelques sortilèges de soin. Puis se relevant, il défit le sort d'entrave de Zambini, mobilisa le corps Goyle d'un coup de baguette, et les mena les trois Serpentards à l'infirmerie.

_Vous restez là !_ intima-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry n'avait pas bougé. A genou, près de la tache de sang, il laissa ses larmes se déverser. Il venait de pratiquement tuer une autre personne. Il ferma ses yeux, prit sa tête entre ses mains et se balança d'avant arrière. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus rien avaler tellement son estomac lui serrait, que sa gorge lui brûlait… il tremblait et gémissait. Les mots de Rogue résonnaient dans sa tête : « _Vous restez là !_ » Comme s'il avait eu envie de partir. Comme s'il en avait eu la force.

Drago quant à lui observait cette scène la mort dans l'âme !

En quelques heures, il venait de tout perdre. Ses anciens amis s'étaient retournés contre lui, ayant découvert son double jeu. Il ne pourrait pas réintégrer la salle des Serpentards… serait même certainement obligé de quitter l'école ! Pour aller où ? Son père saurait sa trahison. Il parvint à déglutir difficilement mais sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Il se retint contre le mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Là, les pieds dans l'eau il fixa Harry. Celui-ci semblait abattu… le voir ainsi augmenta sa peine et son désarroi. Il aurait pourtant voulu pleurer comme lui, faire sortir toute cette amertume qui lui pesait, évacuer la pression.

Rogue pénétra dans la pièce. Il constata la déchéance des deux jeunes hommes. Il les toisa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait les mâchoires serrées et ses yeux d'une noirceur éclatante ne laissaient aucun doute sur con état de colère. Il souffla et levant enfin un sourcil il demanda.

_Lequel de vous l'a lancé ? _

Le silence fut la seule réponse qu'ils purent fournir.

Harry releva lentement la tête cherchant des yeux son partenaire de mésaventure. Drago expira douloureusement. Il se redressa s'appuyant tel un vieil homme sur le mur. Droit, tentant de reprendre un brin de fierté il réfléchissait à la meilleure réponse à donner. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Séverus alors il fixa Harry. Un rien pouvait faire jaillir l'étincelle entre eux. Son esprit tournait et retournait la situation dans tous les sens. Il devait garder Potter comme allié. Il ne lui restait que lui.

_Moi !_ répondit Drago.

Rogue plongea ses yeux dans les siens et répondit d'un ton neutre et froid.

_Que tu le connaisses par ton père ne m'étonnerait pas __! mais tu n'en as pas le niveau ! _nargua Rogue.

Drago se raidit et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Rogue pivota et pointa son doigt vers Harry.

_Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous pouvez avoir appris un sort de magie noire, Potter ? _

Décidément ce Potter avait des atouts insoupçonnés ! Rogue ne le pensait pas capable de lancer ce sort mais Potter oui ! Il savait bien au fond de lui que ce dernier était meilleur en DCFM… _mais apparemment en magie noire aussi, _pensa-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire pale.

Harry sentit son sang se glacer ! Et cette sensation d'envahissement si bien connue. Rogue tentait de pénétrer son esprit, de voir en lui. Il serra les dents et s'efforça de résister.

Drago sentit alors que la situation lui échappait, il devait interrompre le lien que tentait de créer Rogue quitte à se sacrifier. Même si il devait avouer qu'il aurait bien aimé savoir d'où le Gryffondor connaissait ce sort que lui ignorait ! Mais Rogue ne devait pas apprendre le reste.

_C'est moi qui le lui ai appris ! _murmura-t-il.

Le professeur ne répondit pas mais planta ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme avec cet air suspicieux et interrogatif auquel il n'était pas bon de résister. Il n'était pas dupe.

_I__l l'a fait pour me protéger_, expliqua Drago.

_Te protéger ? _

_Ils m'ont attaqué et je…_

_Et il passait par là !_ répondit ironiquement Rogue. _Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? _

_Non, je … _tenta Drago.

_Mais bon sang écoutez-nous ! _hurla Harry.

Drago souffla et recula d'un pas, il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Contrôler ! Voilà le mot d'ordre… mais le sang chaud et le caractère impulsif de Harry lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Un mot, un mouvement de trop et l'explosion viendrait ! Rogue avait repris son regard noir et dur. Il attendait une explication, claire et nette ! Pas d'entourloupe, d'embobinage… juste les fait !

Mais comment expliquer le tout à Rogue sans lui parler des Mangemorts, de l'attaque ?

Drago balbutia des explications brèves sur le déroulé de la journée, mais plus il parlait, plus les yeux de Rogue se faisaient intrusif. Il se sentait proche de défaillir… cet homme détenait sur lui un pouvoir de persuasion puissant.

Il recula contre le mur et baissa les yeux. Harry était à présent complètement absent, noyé dans une sorte de malaise indescriptible.

Drago sentait le regard de Rogue sur lui. Il releva doucement ses yeux gris vers cet homme. Rogue n'avait pas bougé, gardant ses bras sur son torse, il avait juste fermé son visage, dans ce rictus normalement dédié aux seuls élèves de Gryffondor. Puis d'un coup il releva un sourcil, comme un appel à cette confidence qui ne venait pas !

Alors, il céda ! Après tout ! Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas sans lui.

Drago se passa la main dans ses cheveux complètement décoiffés et commença alors à expliquer à Séverus toute l'affaire : l'attaque des Mangemorts prévue pour tuer les Sang-de-Bourbes de Poudlard et ainsi déstabiliser Potter ; son travail en salle sur demande pour créer un accès ; mais son amour naissant pour Hermione qui lui avait fait remettre tout cela en question ; et finalement, l'entente avec Harry.

Rogue resta muet pendant tout ce temps. Puis, les regarda sévèrement avant d'asséner une sentence flegmatique !

_D__irection le bureau de Dumbledore pour raconter cette histoire ! _

Drago serra les dents et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur froide ! Harry le regarda en souriant. L'effet que faisait ce simple nom sur les Serpentards lui donnait un avantage bien sympathique… mais son sourire retomba platement lorsqu'il entendit la douce voix de Rogue reprendre.

_Tous les deux ! _

Harry et Drago partirent en traînant les pieds, rencontrer Dumbledore… et lui expliquèrent ce que pouvaient faire deux ennemis de toujours dans la même pièce, à se battre contre les soi disant amis du second !

Dumbledore prit une grande inspiration et croisa ses mains devant lui. Il jeta un œil par-dessus ses lunettes et souffla. Puis il remua son nez deux ou trois fois avant de se lever et de faire le tour de la pièce. Il caressa Fumsek, lui donna quelques graines dans sa main.

Drago le regardait ébahi. Cet homme était réellement fou ! Ils venaient de lui parler d'une attaque imminente des hommes de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et lui donnait calmement à manger à son phénix !

Harry quant à lui souriait. Certes, il connaissait un peu mieux Dumbledore et reconnaissait là sa façon de réfléchir. Il resta donc assis, observant surtout les réactions de Rogue.

Enfin Albus sortit de sa méditation et vint se rasseoir.

_Séverus, nous avons un problème ! _

_Je peux leur faire oublier ? _railla Rogue.

_Oui, mais il faut être sûr qu'ils n'en aient parlé à personne ! _

_Si vous me l'autorisez ? _

_Oui, je crois que pour cette fois Séverus, nous ne pourrons pas y échapper. Bien que cela ne soit pas très recommandé, sondez donc ces jeunes gens et après faites leur oublier cette soirée. _

Rogue salua le directeur avant de sortir précipitamment du bureau.

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un moment qui sembla proche de l'éternité aux deux jeunes hommes. Il les regardait en souriant. Il joua un moment avec une plume avant de reprendre d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

_Quand à vous, jeunes hommes, __pour le moment vous restez ici !_

_Mais Rogue ?_ demanda Harry qui tentait de reprendre un peu le cours de ses idées.

_Harry, je vous ai maintes fois dis que Séverus avait toute ma confiance._

Cette réponse le blessa profondément et provoqua chez Drago une remise en question. Il fronça les sourcils et mais n'osa pas poser la question qui le tarabustait. Il préféra s'enfoncer un peu dans le fauteuil et se pinça la lèvre entre ses doigts. Cette mimique fit sourire Dumbledore.

_M. Malfoy, votre parrain travaille avec moi depuis fort longtemps ! et en même temps il officie comme espion et renseigne lord Voldemort ! comme vous allez certainement le faire vous aussi dès à présent_, il suspendit le cours de ses paroles, regardant Fumseck puis repris d'un ton presque joyeux,_ si nous avons de la chance … _

Le silence qui s'installa fut assez perturbant. Harry avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Savoir Rogue dans son camp lui faisait une drôle d'impression… même s'il l'avait maintes fois vu au square Grimmaurd ! Il ne parvenait pas à se satisfaire de cette affirmation. Il ne l'aimait pas, et apparemment Rogue le lui rendait bien. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas cracher encore et toujours cette vindicte à la tête de Dumbledore.

Drago lui essayait d'y voir un peu plus clair dans cette nouvelle. Rogue, espion ! Rogue qui avait passé tant de temps chez son père, à faire des courbettes devant le seigneur, qui le traitait avec déférence. Séverus Rogue, espion pour le compte de Dumbledore ! Il eut un haut le cœur ! Et dut faire d'immenses efforts pour garder son air stoïque… bien qu'au coup d'œil que lui lancèrent Harry et le directeur, il sut que cela n'avait pas marché.

Ils restèrent longuement dans le bureau, Dumbledore leur faisant porter une collation, ne voulant prendre le risque de les faire descendre dans la grande salle sans savoir l'étendu des dégâts occasionnés par leur bataille. Il partit réparer … et réapparut simplement, sans émettre le moindre commentaire.

Rogue revint affichant un rictus qu'ils assimilèrent à un sourire. Froid, cruel, mais un sourire.

OoO

_si vous aimez, merci de le dire..._

_à bientôt ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Entre romance et aventure, la fin du tome 6 revisitée..._

Résumé : Drago et Harry sont dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! que vont-ils devenir ?

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Conciliation ?**_

- _Ils ont agi__s__ seuls !_ lâcha Rogue.  
- _Bien, bien. M. Malfoy et Harry, je pense que vous pouvez retourner dans vos salles dès à présent. Nous vous __indiquerons__ les conduites à tenir demain. __  
__- Vous voulez que Drago retourne chez les Serpentards ? _demanda Harry, surpris.

Dumbledore se leva et vint se poster devant son bureau. Il laissa ses mains jouer avec sa barbe, puis il reprit d'un ton grave.

- _La situation se résum__ait__ en deux possibilités._

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune blond :

- _Soit ils avaie__nt parlé__ et Drago __devait être protégé__. Il __aurait quitté__ Poudlard pour une des maisons de l'Ordre._

Il se tourna vers Rogue et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- _Soit ils avaient agi__s__ seuls et l'effacement de leur mémoire permettrait à Drago de rester. __  
_  
Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et esquissèrent un sourire timide. Ils avaient compris ce qu'allait demander Dumbledore…

- _Oui, il faut que M. Malfoy continue son double jeu ! Mais je constate que vous avez réussi quelque chose que je n'__osais__ espérer, _termina-t-il avec un sourire. _L'entente entre vous nous mènera loin. Allez maintenant, et t__a__chez de dormir. __  
_  
Drago sentit les yeux du vieil homme se poser sur lui, et cette compassion lui chauffa le cœur. Le vieux fou ne l'était peut être pas tant que ça !

Harry se tourna doucement vers Drago et chercha dans ses yeux un brin d'anxiété, de colère ou de peur… mais le Serpentard avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et resta de marbre. Harry se leva donc et salua les professeurs présents avant de filer rapidement. Lui, ne contrôlait pas. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, dans son coeur…

Drago traversa les couloirs lentement, tête basse et coeur lourd. Il pénétra dans la salle commune tel un zombie et s'écroula sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir. Il ne serait pas dérangé par ses colocataires… Sa chambre était vide et lui parut presque froide. Epuisé, le sommeil le gagna en quelques secondes, un sommeil lourd et sans rêve. Un sommeil de plomb après de longues nuits trop courtes.

Harry rentra dans sa salle commune mais ne put se résoudre à monter se coucher. Certes il se sentait las mais trop énervé pour tenter en cette fin de journée de s'endormir. Il s'affala sur le canapé devant la cheminée au feu mourant... et plongea son regard dans les braises rougies. Cette lueur sembla l'hypnotiser et ralentir un peu le flux d'informations qui assaillait son esprit. Il souffla pour évacuer la boule qui tenait ses entrailles. Rien n'y faisait. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler cette douleur qui le rongeait. Il avait failli tuer un homme ! La nausée le prit. Impérieuse et sourde, minant profondément le jeune homme et l'obligeant à changer sa respiration, la contrôler... il porta une main à sa bouche et ferma **s**es yeux. Il parvint à chasser cette sensation mais au prix d'un effort assez important. Il avait failli tuer un jeune homme de son âge ! Son visage se figea. Il avait combattu déjà plusieurs Mangemorts, avait presque voulu tuer Bellatrix Lestrange _l'année précédente_. Mais là, lors d'une altercation de routine avec les Serpentards, là, il avait usé d'un sortilège de magie noire et quasiment tué son adversaire. Il prit une grande inspiration et sentit ses muscles trembler. Il croisa ses doigts entre eux et serra ses mains jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures puis se mit à mordre son index. La douleur ressentie le ramena un peu dans le monde réel. Il ouvrit les yeux et posa ses mains sur ses jambes.

Il sentit sur lui les regards des quelques Gryffondors encore présents dans la salle. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'était pas seul. Il avait traversé la pièce sans même un regard sur son entourage, sans avoir pris la peine de vérifier qui était là, trop enclin à se maudire. Il leva la tête et chercha les yeux de sa belle... elle était là, à côté de lui, le regardant simplement, attendant qu'il sorte de sa torpeur. Elle s'était assise peu de temps après son arrivé et attendait patiemment qu'il daigne enfin lui accorder un peu d'attention. Il semblait complètement anéanti, perdu dans les méandres tortueux_ de ses pensées_, bougeant très peu mais si nerveusement… et puis, ce sang qui maculait ses habits. Elle avait pris soin de bien vérifier chaque parcelle de son corps quêtant la moindre blessure. Il ne paraissait pas souffrir physiquement. La douleur était purement psychique, intérieure, mais d'autant plus traître et efficace.

Elle resta donc à attendre sagement, attendre qu'il sorte enfin de son abattement. Présente quoi qu'il arrive, présente pour lui, pour lui donner cet amour dont il ne tarderait pas à avoir besoin.

Il avança sa main et effleura sa joue, doucement, puis passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Ginny en fermant ses yeux. Ce doux contact le régénéra plus sûrement que les meilleures potions existantes. Plus rien ne comptait que ses lèvres douces. Toute la soirée disparaissait à présent, laissant le seul bonheur de l'avoir dans ses bras.

Quelques regards étonnés se posèrent sur eux... Seamus exprima une grimace mais voir ce couple si tendrement enlacé eut raison de sa rancoeur. Dean lui envoya un fin sourire... et les deux jeunes décidèrent de monter dans leur chambre.

Harry glissa sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie, en silence. Il resserra son étreinte et se laissa retomber contre le dossier de canapé... sans un geste, sans un mot, ils restèrent lovés.  
La salle se vida de ses derniers occupant laissant le jeune couple dans sa bulle. Hermione les regarda un moment avec un petit pincement dans son cœur. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir serrer ses bras autour d'un torse et s'endormir dans le cocon chaleureux ainsi créé par les bras d'un jeune homme. Elle secoua la tête, refusant encore cette vision ! Elle n'acceptait pas l'idée qui s'immis**ç**ait en elle… les images qui s'incrustaient dans ses rêves, d'un jeune homme en particulier. Elle soupira et partit rapidement dans sa chambre, bien décidée à ne pas sombrer dans cette mièvrerie qui l'avait atteinte déjà plusieurs soirs, lui faisant presque espérer que les sourires échangés avaient une autre valeur que la courtoisie. Il restait leur ennemi, et en aucun cas elle ne devait penser à lui autrement. Même en rêve ? Surtout en rêve. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers la salle vide, et constata que le couple avait glissé sur le canapé. Elle envoya une couverture sur eux avant de refermer la porte et de s'installer sur son lit, un livre bien soporifique en main. Même pas en rêve…

Ron rentrant d'une de ses escapades nocturne vit le jeune couple installé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le spectacle lui retourna le coeur. Sa soeur avait tant grandi**t** ! Sa toute petite soeur... était endormie dans les bras d'un garçon ! Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas les réveiller en criant. Il s'approcha lentement et se pinça les lèvres. Harry ! Le jeune homme qui enlaçait amoureusement sa sœur n'était autre que son ami. Son meilleur ami. Il vint pr**é**s d'eux et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Le regard de Harry était si vide, si froid qu'il en eut un mouvement de recul.

Harry se dégagea des bras de sa dormeuse et se leva. En titubant, il rejoignit Ron qui s'était adossé contre une des fenêtres. Il manqua de s'effondrer en arrivant pr**é**s de lui.

- _T'es blessé, t'as plein de sang sur toi, tu veux aller voir Pomfresh?_ lui demanda celui-ci.  
- _Non, pas l'infirmerie !_ haleta Harry en s'agrippant à sa main.

Ron, médusé, l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna jusqu'à la première chaise. Là, il prit place en face de lui, en silence. Harry semblait perdu... lointain et hagard. Ron n'osait pas parler. Il resta juste assis. Il sentait la fatigue le gagner peu à peu mais voyait son ami en train de sombrer dans une sorte de hébétude. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul !

Harry était oppressé. Ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ce sort ! Sectusempra ! Combien de fois Hermione l'avait-elle mis en garde ? Et lui avait lancé froidement le sort. Combien de fois avait-elle demandé de rendre ce livre maudit ? Et lui avait persévéré dans sa lecture assidue, poussant jusqu'à user de son contenu pourtant totalement inconnu des autres livres, jusqu'à user ce soir d'un sort de magie noire ! Il était écoeuré par cet acte abominable qu'il venait de commettre. Que serait-il advenu si Rogue n'avait pas lancé le contre sort ? À nouveau la nausée le reprit... il leva ses yeux vers son ami.

Ron semblait complètement exténué, ses yeux luttant pour résister au sommeil. Il restait pour lui ! Harry parvint à déglutir péniblement.

- _Ron, va__**s**__ te coucher_, articula-t-il enfin.  
_- Et toi ? __  
__- Je... je n'arriverai pas à dormir_, lâcha Harry en tournant la tête pour fuir son regard.

Ron se leva lentement et marcha vers l'escalier de leur chambre. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

_- Harry, tu sais, pour Ginny... __  
_  
Harry le regarda un peu surpris. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment été démonstratifs avec Ginny, surtout envers Ron, craignant un peu sa réaction. Mais ce soir il ne contrôlait rien et s'endormir dans les bras de Ginny avait été le seul moment agréable de cette trop longue journée. Il plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Ron.

_- J'aurai d__û__ t'en parler_, murmura-t-il.  
_Mouais__, t'inquiètes pas. C'est aussi bien comme ça !_ bougonna Ron.

Harry parvint tout de même à esquisser un sourire.

_- Chacun ses secrets, non? _ironisa-t-il.

Ron le fixa. Il savait bien que lui aussi avait des choses à dire...

_- Va__**s**__ te coucher Ron, je crois que nous aurons pas mal de choses à dire demain_, répliqua finalement Harry.

Lorsque les Gryffondors se levèrent le samedi matin, ils trouvèrent Ginny et Harry allongés sur le canapé, enlacés tendrement. Ils se firent silencieux... quittant la pièce rapidement. Le pull et la cravate de Harry gisaient au sol… il était allongé, une main sous sa nuque et l'autre enserrant le corps de Ginny. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse dénudé partiellement, témoin de leur amour partagé. Ses cheveux couvraient la poitrine du jeune homme ne laissant paraître qu'une infime partie de sa peau… mais qui suffit à faire rosir les joues de quelque jeunes demoiselles. Une couverture couvrait le reste de leurs corps, laissant seulement ressortir une jambe de Harry.

Hermione vint s'asseoir face à eux et attendit un livre en main que l'un des deux s'éveille. Les observer lui donnait encore cette sensation de solitude qui lui pesait, mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses amis sous prétextes qu'elle n'avait personne à aimer. Personne ? Elle secoua la tête refusant de repenser à cette possibilité.

Ron se décida à la rejoindre.

_- Ça va, toi ?_ demanda Hermione.

Il regarda le couple, posa ses yeux sur la couverture et descendit vers la jambe de Harry, souriant en y voyant encore un jean…

_Ouais__. Je préfère que ce soit lui,_ répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_- Rendez-moi le vrai Ron_, rigola Hermione en le pointant du doigt, _celui qui hurle sur sa soeur trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami. __  
_  
Ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur... provoquant un réveil brusque chez Harry et surtout bougon chez Ginny. Voyant sa tête, les trois amis furent pris d'un fou rire... qui la fit râler de plus belle. Elle se leva furieuse et traversa la salle en pestant, s'engouffrant dans les escaliers des chambres sans même un regard en arrière. Ron fut quelque peu rassur**er** de constater qu'elle était à peine débraillée…

Harry cessa de rire peu après. Ses pensées noires le rattrapaient. Il ferma son visage et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- _Il faut que je vous parle !_ commença Harry tout doucement, _mais pas ici. Vous pouvez venir à la salle sur demande dans une heure, avec Ginny ? __  
_  
Les deux gryffons acquiescèrent. Pourtant, leur attitude laissa à Harry un doute affreux. Hermione le regarda avec ce petit pincement de lèvres qui dénotait que des dizaines de questions restaient en suspen**d**. Ron se mordillait les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Harry leur adressa un petit sourire tandis qu'il récupérait ses affaires, puis il monta se changer.

Avant de se rendre à la salle sur demande, il envoya plusieurs hiboux, puis regagna le château lentement, tentant de bien repenser à tout ce qu'il aurait à dire. Sa gorge le serrait. Il arriva devant le mur vide et pensa à ce qui conviendrait le mieux. Un salon ? Une pièce simple et accueillante, garnie de fauteuils aux tons neutres pour ne vexer personne.

La porte apparut alors que des pas se faisaient entendre dans le couloir. Il poussa le battant et pénétra dans une salle ronde meublée uniquement de sept fauteuils posés en rond. Il laissa apparaître un sourire. La pièce parfaite !

OoO

_Si vous aimez, merci de le dire..._

_à bientôt._


	9. Chapter 9

_Entre romance et aventure... Fic de 15 chapitres... qui a eu un peu plus de succès sur l'autre site où je publie._

Un petit biz pour Virginie, qui suit assidument...

bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Sentiments dévoilés ?**_

Ginny et Hermione entrèrent juste derrière lui. Elles furent étonnées du nombre de fauteuils mais le silence de Harry leur intima de prendre place, chacune d'un côté, sans qu'aucun signe ne soit donné, juste comme une évidence.

Le silence s'installa, seulement coupé des bruissements des vêtements de Hermione. Impatiente, elle se trémoussait sur son fauteuil. Harry leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire. Elle posa alors ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et respira un grand coup. Elle resta donc passive attendant que les autres se décident enfin à venir les rejoindre, échafaudant mentalement les possibilités… Ron, évidemment puisque Harry le lui avait demandé en même temps qu'à elle-même. Mais cela ne faisait que quatre personnes… qui ? Qui d'autre ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant apercevoir Neville souriant. Il s'avança vers les sièges et attendit que Harry lui fasse un signe pour s'installer finalement à côté de Ginny...

- _C'est cool de réunir à nouveau l'AD_ ! déclara-t-il enjoué.  
- _Harry ?_ demanda alors Hermione interloquée.

Il secoua juste la tête de droite à gauche sans lever les yeux. Il attendait que tout le monde soit présent. Il attrapa la main de Ginny tendrement dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle se mit un peu à rougir. Leur relation devenait si magique, dépassant tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer… elle savait pertinemment que les sentiments de Harry étaient sincères, forts et qu'il ne lui demanderait rien de plus que ce qu'elle lui donnait actuellement. Mais cette nuit dans ses bras avait fait naître une envie. Une envie encore inavouable pour une jeune femme. Mais une envie douce et si plaisante. Elle croisa son regard et lui adressa un baiser du bout des lèvres, puis souffla comme pour le faire voler jusqu'à lui.

Hermione assista à cette démonstration d'amour le cœur lourd et préféra se tourner vers la porte, en attendant qu'elle s'ouvre et lui dévoile les autres participants.

Les deux personnes suivantes ne se firent pas attendre, Ron poussa la porte laissant Luna entrer devant lui. Il inspecta la pièce, puis regarda Harry. Celui-ci semblait absorbé dans ses pensées… encore. Ron haussa les épaules et vint s'affaler à côté de Hermione. Elle lui demanda d'un regard ce que faisait Luna.

- _Elle était devant la porte,_ murmura Ron, _elle était perdue, je pense._

Effectivement, la jeune fille semblait perdue, elle regardait cette salle, puis se tourna vers Harry.

- _Bonjour Harry ! __  
__- Bonjour Luna,_ répondit-il en la regardant gentiment.  
- _Mais cette salle ne ressemble pas à celle où nous nous entraînions ! __  
__- Effectivement, c'est la magie de cette pièce, elle répond à nos besoins. __  
__- Et tu voulais une salle pour parler… _répondit-elle pour elle-même.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, décidément cette file était vraiment… lunaire !

Luna fit le tour de la pièce, passant ses doigts sur le dessus des fauteuils, puis revint vers les deux sièges vides. Là, elle pointa son doigt vers l'un puis l'autre en chantonnant une comptine enfantine. Puis, un sourire radieux s'éclaira sur son visage, elle venait apparemment de choisir où s'installer.

- _On attend qui ?_ demanda-t-elle en se posant à côté de Ron.  
_- Une personne qui ne faisait pas partie de l'AD. __  
_  
Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il la fixa intensément. Elle fit alors une moue boudeuse... puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Le silence s'installa, pesant et angoissant, faisant de cette attente un petit moment de supplice.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit !

Et les jeunes Gryffons se levèrent tel un seul homme. Quatre jeunes... pointèrent leur baguette vers le nouvel arrivant.

Harry souffla…cela allait être long !

_- Baissez vos baguettes_, résonna la voix de Harry, _c'est de cela que nous devons parler. __  
_  
Drago s'avança nonchalamment dans la salle et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil faisant face à Harry. Il esquissa un sourire timide.

- _Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis ?_ demanda simplement Luna.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle... et Harry éclata de rire ! Il fut rapidement suivi par Ron... puis par les autres participants de cette réunion particulière sous les regards, médusé de Drago et rêveur de Luna.

Lorsque le calme revint, Harry prit la parole quelques instants afin d'expliquer sommairement les derniers évènements. Les regards se changeaient au fur et à mesure de ses explications, tantôt interrogateurs, tantôt suspicieux. Il ne donna pourtant pas le motif du revirement de Drago... lui laissant le loisir de faire sa cour.

- _Voilà ! Vous savez tout. __  
__- Malfoy et Rogue ! Harry mais tu es devenu fou ?_ demanda Ron.  
_- Ron ! _gronda Ginny.  
_- Oh toi, je pense pas que tu sois objective,_ invectiva le rouquin.

Drago leva un sourcil à cette réplique et regarda Harry. Celui-ci se sentant observé leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant de laisser naître de fins sourires sur leurs lèvres.

Le silence retomba doucement dans la salle. Les regards se croisaient alternativement, cherchant chez l'autre des réponses à cette situation assez incongrue.

Luna se redressa sur son fauteuil, elle avait apparemment fini par sombrer dans une sorte de léthargie et nul ne put dire si elle avait réellement suivi les explications données par Harry. Elle se leva et vint tout près de Drago qui eut un petit moment de recul. Elle passa ses bras autour se son cou et fit claquer un gros baiser très enfantin sur sa joue. Les joues de Drago s'empourprèrent… et il baissa les yeux. Puis, elle se tourna vers les autres et leur adressa un sourire charmeur.

Ron ferma les yeux mais son visage exprimait très clairement ce qu'il pensait de la situation… lui n'était pas prêt à faire un 'bisou' à son ennemi de toujours ! Ginny trouva le comportement de Luna puéril et s'offusqua presque mais la main de Harry posée sur la sienne et le regard qu'il plongea dans le sien lui firent perdre toutes notions autres que celle de l'amour ressenti pour lui.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle se tortilla sur son siège avant de se lever à son tour et de faire quelques pas dans la salle. Pourquoi voir Luna embrasser même amicalement Drago la gênait tant ? Enfin, elle revint s'asseoir et posa ses yeux sur Drago, mêlant gêne et envie. Le jeune homme n'avait pas relevé la tête et ne put donc pas apprécier… Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues et se décida à parler. Parler pour tenter de calmer son esprit qui s'emballait.

_- Bien, Harry, on fait quoi maintenant,_ demanda alors Hermione, _on les laisse venir, nous exterminer gentiment ? __  
_- _Non, certainement pas !_ répliqua Harry quittant un instant les yeux de Ginny.  
_- Alors ? __  
__- Il faut reformer l'AD ! __  
__- C'est une super idée,_ commenta Neville, _j'ai encore les pièces d'Hermione. __  
__- Oh ! Moi aussi je l'ai gardée,_ répliqua Luna avant de sortir de son sac à main plusieurs objets disparates et assez saugrenus…

Ginny secoua la tête tandis que Ron commençait à pouffer. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et il tentait de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un rien, et le dérapage était assuré. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait ni Hermione levant les yeux au ciel, ni Drago, blanc comme un linge et apparemment choqué par le comportement de leur merveilleuse Luna.

_- La voilà, _s'écria-t-elle fièrement en la tendant.

Ron craqua littéralement, explosant de rire. Harry dut se pincer les lèvres pour ne pas succomber. Ginny soupira. Et Drago esquissa un sourire.

Un mince sourire que vit Hermione. Un mince sourire qui lui chamboula le cœur, venant s'ajouter à son émoi ressenti depuis son entrée dans la pièce.

Elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance pour lui. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière de faux semblants, prétextant juste qu'il n'était pas pour elle, qu'elle se faisait des idées… Il avait changé. Réellement. La vérité était là, il avait changé et elle était attirée. Une vérité si dure à accepter, au point de lui faire peur. Peur d'assumer les sensations qui naissaient en elle progressivement, par des gestes, des paroles, des sourires… Peur de ses émotions intenses, peur de perdre l'amitié de Harry et de Ron et d'être finalement séparée d'eux… Seulement on ne peut pas fuir ses sentiments indéfiniment, un jour ou l'autre il faut les affronter ! Mais affronter quoi ? Affronter juste une envie ? Elle ne savait même pas s'il ressentait la moindre attirance. Certes, il lui parlait plus gentiment, il lui adressait régulièrement des petits coups d'œil. Mais cela n'était lié certainement qu'à ce changement qui s'opérait en lui.

Elle se rendit compte que Harry parlait… qu'il expliquait leur plan. Elle s'aperçut que Drago semblait muré dans une sorte de silence courtois. Il laissait parler Harry et se contentait de hocher la tête.

Drago se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et posa sa main contre ses lèvres, son bras en appui sur l'accoudoir. Il devait jouer finement, sinon, il perdrait la face et laisserait à ce dernier tout le bénéfice de cette entente primordiale. Il devait rester associé à Harry et pas devenir comme ses amis, des suiveurs. Allié mais pas soumis. Il regarda un à un les protagonistes de cette réunion. Les amis de Harry ! Tous différents. Tous porteurs de ce petit brin d'âme qui faisait d'eux un groupe soudé. Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était longtemps fourvoyé sur chacun d'eux.

Ron semblait fin stratège, il proposait des solutions réfléchies. Il plaçait ses pions puis les déplaçait… joueur d'échec, pensa-t-il, il agit comme le ferait Séverus. Attaque et défense en même temps. Neville apparaissait beaucoup plus courageux. Avec ses armes à lui, son amitié réelle, sa gentillesse, c'était lui le pilier de la relation vers le groupe de l'AD. Luna. Il avait plus de mal à la cerner et il constata que les autres avaient autant de mal que lui. Mais il devait lui reconnaître un sens aigu de l'observation, ayant même remarqué les regards qu'il jetait régulièrement à Hermione. Pourtant elle semblait si absente… mais simplement mystique. Lunaire.

Il ramena ses yeux sur Harry. Encore une fois, il venait de comprendre le pouvoir charismatique du survivant. Sa capacité à s'entourer d'amis fidèles était simplement sa plus grande force. Il ne demandait rien. Sa seule prestance imposait. Il fut soufflé en comprenant cette réalité.

Il laissa ses yeux descendre sur la main de Harry, passa à celle jointe de Ginny et remonta vers son visage rayonnant. Elle était forte, puissante, intelligente et _clairement bien foutue_, pensa-t-il. L'amour qu'elle exprimait semblait être absorbé par Harry et le rendre encore plus grand. Il secoua la tête. Jaloux de tant de bonheur alors que lui échouait lamentablement à se rapprocher de celle qui avait ravi son cœur. Il n'osait pas la regarder franchement.

_- Voilà, vous savez tout ! Drago, tu vois quelque chose à ajouter. __  
_  
Il sursauta.

_- Non !_ répliqua-t-il. _Je n'aurai qu'un seul intermédiaire parmi vous…_  
- _Hermione,_ répondit Harry simplement en plantant ses pupilles émeraude dans les siennes. _Ce sera plus facile. __  
_  
Drago parvint difficilement à déglutir. Hermione, quand à elle s'empourpra à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

_- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer_… termina Harry.

Neville sortit en même temps que Luna, suivi de Drago qui fila comme une ombre. Avant de partir vers la grande salle, tendrement enlacé avec Ginny, Harry se retourna pour voir ce que faisait Hermione. Elle lui fit signe de partir… elle voulait parler avec Ron. Le jeune homme sentit le guet-apens se refermer sur lui quand elle ferma la porte de la salle.

_- Ron, ce n'est pas Luna qui occupe tes soirées, n'est ce pas ! Alors, qui ? __  
_  
Il la regarda timidement. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses joues légèrement rosies.

_- Hermione, je… __  
__- Qui, Ron ? C'est si grave que tu ne puisses pas nous le dire ?_

OoO

_Voici un chapitre qui entraine un petit virage dans cette fic... surprise au suivant !_

_A bientôt !  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_Entre romance et aventure... petite surprise ! Ce chapitre à beaucoup plu... j'espère que vous apprécierez ! dites le moi.  
_

_Bonne lecture._

OoO

_** Un amour…**_

Ron se tenait devant elle les yeux baissés. Elle le connaissait tellement bien. Il savait qu'elle finirait par tout découvrir. Il triturait ses doigts entre eux. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue.

_- Je ne te jugerai jamais, Ron, tu es mon meilleur ami_, murmura-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et esquissa un fin sourire.

_- Je n'y arrive pas, Hermy_, dit-il doucement.

Ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de tristesse mêlée de mélancolie. Elle n'avait jamais vu en lui cette expression. Comme un bonheur simple. Comme un secret inavouable mais si pur… si beau. Elle commença à douter. Et si…

_- Ce n'est tout de même pas un homme_, proposa-t-elle presque pour elle-même.

Il tourna la tête pour fuir son regard, et ferma ses paupières.

_- Oh, par Merlin !_ s'écria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses lèvres.

Puis se rendant compte que sa réaction avait profondément blessé son ami, elle se mordit la lèvre et s'approcha à nouveau de lui.

_- Ron ! Ron regarde moi. __  
__- Je peux pas, _ânonna-t-il  
_- Ron ! _

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains, l'obligeant à la regarder.

_- Ron, je t'aime, tu m'entends, je t'aime et seul ton bonheur compte. Qui que ce soit, si tu l'aimes, alors… _

Elle respira un grand coup. Les relations homosexuelles ne la gênaient pas plus que ça. En fait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réfléchi à ce sujet.

_- Si tu l'aimes alors, alors, il doit être charmant_, parvint-elle à dire finalement.

Ron sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. Doucement il déposa ses lèvres dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment. L'émotion étreignait le jeune homme. Cet aveu le bouleversait… révélant à un autre que lui-même son attirance pour un homme. La rendant réelle.

_- Merci_, murmura-t-il.  
_- Tu as peur de ce que dira Harry ? __  
__- Un peu. Et toi ? __  
__- Moi ? __  
_  
Elle s'écarta de lui et plongea dans les prunelles bleues. Que savait-il ?

_- Hermy, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. __  
__- Oh ! je… __  
__- Remarque, tu as du goût ! __  
__- Ron,_ s'offusqua-t-elle.

Il se mit à sourire alors que Hermione pestait.

_- Il ne me regarde pas, de toute façon. __  
__- Il a passé la réunion à t'admirer. __  
__- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! __  
__- Non, juste ce que j'ai vu. Hermy, tu as le droit toi aussi de trouver quelqu'un. __  
_  
Elle se pinça la lèvre timidement, alors que Ron la lâchait et se reculait un peu, ouvrant la porte de la salle.

_- Et si c'est Malfoy, je pense que finalement Harry m'en voudra moins qu'à toi,_ termina-t-il en partant en courant.  
_- Ronald Weasley, tu… tu me le payeras…_ s'écria-t-elle avant de partir derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent l'un derrière l'autre dans la grand salle, essoufflés mais riant ! Harry les regarda et se perdit dans ses pensées… Ron ! Son ami semblait si absent, tant physiquement que psychiquement. Il ne le voyait que lors des cours, et là encore il paraissait absorbé par ses rêves, ses pensées… ailleurs ! Dans les bras de qui ? Et Hermione ! Il la regarda simplement. Elle avait ses cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies d'avoir couru. Elle venait de détacher le premier bouton de son chemisier et s'éventait avec la serviette de Ron. Il la regardait tendrement. Leur amitié était belle à voir. Puis d'un coup, le doute le prit. Elle savait ! Elle savait qui tourmentait les nuits et les songes de son ami. Il fit une grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçue.

_- Ça va, Harry ?_ demanda Hermione.  
_- Ça peut aller,_ répliqua-t-il.  
_- La réunion s'est bien passée pourtant ? __  
__- Oui, mais tu as l'air de savoir des choses que je ne sais pas !_ ironisa-t-il en regardant Ron.

Le jeune rouquin sembla ne pas entendre la réflexion, mais marqua une pause entre deux bouchées. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Harry et lui adressa un petit sourire courtois. Puis, il reprit son repas. Hermione haussa ses mains en signe de dépit. Elle ne trahirait pas la confiance de Ron. Elle se sentit tout à coup prise entre deux feux… mais c'est aussi ce qu'elle venait d'imposer à son ami. Elle lui avait quasiment avoué son attirance pour le jeune blond, au détriment de Harry qui pour le coup, se retrouvait expulsé de leurs secrets…  
Harry secoua la tête. Il termina son repas avant de partir s'entraîner avec Ginny. Si Ron ne voulait pas leur avouer encore ce qu'il faisait de ses soirées, il attendrait. Il patienterait jusqu'à ce que le secret ne soit plus si lourd, où jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre par lui-même. Ginny le suivit avec un petit regard suspicieux vers Hermione. Elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Harry et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ron les regarda s'éloigner en maugréant qu'ils pourraient être plus discrets ce qui fit sourire Hermione.

_- Je croyais que lui avait le droit ? __  
__- Mouais, mais tout de même pas au milieu de la grande salle !_ pesta-t-il. _Il manquerait plus que… _

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, Harry venait d'embrasser Ginny alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore franchi la grande porte.

_- Que quoi ?_ demanda Hermione amusée.  
_- Rien, plus rien_, bougonna le jeune rouquin.

Hermione prétexta une tonne de devoirs et s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque en riant. Elle s'installa comme à son habitude dans un recoin, où elle pouvait s'isoler du monde, plonger dans ses lectures des heures durant… ou rêver sans être vue, cachée derrière ses livres. Elle se surprit à espérer que les paroles de Ron soient un peu vraies. Et si… Et si il l'avait réellement regardée ? Et si… Et si il pouvait venir lui parler ? Et si… Et si Harry avait entrevu quelque chose ? Pourquoi faire d'elle le lien entre eux ? Et si…

Ron monta simplement dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit. Il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Mais ses mains se posèrent sur un petit bout de tissu qu'il avait glissé sous son oreiller. Il le sortit et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Les images revenaient… elles s'imposaient, presque jusqu'à ressentir le trouble de cette nuit dans ses bras. Leur première nuit.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés comme à leur habitude dans les couloirs de l'école. Ils avaient échangés quelques baisers fugaces, quelques caresses tendres au travers de leurs chemises, sans oser descendre encore leurs doigts au dessous de cette barrière tant fictive que réelle de leur pantalon.

Ce soir là, leurs souffles s'accéléraient plus qu'à aucune de leurs rencontres… leurs yeux se faisaient intrusifs, et la main de Justin osa se poser sur le divin postérieur du jeune rouquin. Entre gêne timide et désir inavoué, ses joues rosirent. Entre tendresse et volupté, il resta pourtant collé au jeune homme. Entre baisers sucrés et douces caresses, Ron serra ses bras autour de son cou et laissa ses lèvres danser sur la peau fine du cou de son ami.

Ils reprirent un peu pied dans la réalité, et Justin plongea ses grands yeux chocolat dans ceux de Ron. Sans un mot, il l'attira avec lui vers la salle commune des Pouffsoufles. Sans un mot ils descendirent les marches du petit escalier qui menait aux couloirs des dortoirs. Sans un mot il l'entraîna dans sa chambre…

Ron souffla, cette soirée avait été divine. Il laissa naître sur ses lèvres un sourire lubrique. Elle avait été plus que divine…

Il s'était posté à quelques pas de lui, puis, il s'était approché, lentement. Ses yeux timidement posés, plantés dans ceux de Ron. Il avait posé une main sur sa joue, douce et câline. Comme une plume… comme un souffle. Il l'avait glissée dans son cou, derrière sa nuque. Les yeux du jeune roux s'étaient fermés dans l'attente du contact de ses lèvres. Comme à chaque fois. Comme à chacun de ses doux baisers. Les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et son cœur s'emballa. Justin semblait hésiter, Ron ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir qu'il avait fermé les siens. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres comme un accord entre lui et son petit ami. Sa langue vint s'emparer de sa bouche et Ron répondit avec passion.

Il posa ses mains dans son dos, d'abord sur ses épaules, puis glissant le long de ses muscles, caressant la cambrure de ses reins, jouant sur ses hanches jusqu'à frôler ses fesses. Justin se recula brusquement, stoppant leur ardeur. Ron put lire le doute sur son visage, le doute mêlé à quelque chose de presque imperceptible... l'envie.

Ron se retourna sur son lit, se mettant en boule, comme un chat. Le petit bout de tissu dans sa main sentait tellement bon. Les effluves d'un bonheur si doux dans les bras de son amant. Oui, son amant, car ce soir là, ils avaient franchi les dernières barrières de la découverte. Il frissonna de ce plaisir du souvenir.

Les mots doux de Justin, ses mains sur son corps, lui avaient révélé cet amour qu'il portait au fond de son cœur. Il s'était abandonné à lui, lui offrant dans un souffle cette déclaration si intime, les trois mots magiques. Son amant avait mis tant de prudence dans ses gestes, tant d'attention pour ne pas le brusquer, tant de patience pour découvrir chaque parcelle de lui.

Ses yeux mis clos ne voyaient que les images de cette soirée… puis, les images s'estompèrent… il avait fini par s'endormir, murmurant le doux prénom de son amant.  
Harry assis sur son lit, esquissa un sourire. Après tout, s'il était heureux…

OoO

_Surprenant ? oui... j'ai osé ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ?  
_

_à bientôt..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Entre amour et aventure... Retour sur le couple phare ? l'aventure n'est pas terminée... ou commencée, comme vous voulez ! _

_Bonne lecture._

OoO

_** Les noirs désirs.**_

Drago s'avança dans les allées de la bibliothèque. Il la cherchait ! Il la cherchait comme tous les jours depuis la réunion. Il avait établi un planning strictement parallèle au sien, venant travailler ici lorsqu'elle y était, mangeant aux mêmes heures… s'entraînant au Quidditch quand elle restait dans sa salle commune… et tentant de réaliser les souhaits et les désirs de son père quand il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il la vit assise près de la fenêtre, son livre abandonné sur la table, sa tête posée sur sa main, elle regardait par la fenêtre…

Son cœur s'accéléra. Il prit place à la table de derrière, comme tous les jours, espérant qu'elle lui adresserait ce petit sourire charmant, comme tous les jours, et qu'elle rosirait juste après, comme tous les jours…

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. De là, il apercevait le banc près du lac, et deux silhouettes enlacées. Il n'aurait pu dire qui était, à l'instant, assis là, mais ce couple ainsi uni lui serra la poitrine. O cruelle envie ! Ses yeux dévièrent vers sa dulcinée. Elle n'avait pas bougé, toujours absorbée par ses visions.

Il attrapa dans sa besace, son livre de potion et un rouleau de parchemin. Puis, sa plume avant de se rendre compte à voix haute qu'il avait oublié son encre. Hermione se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un sourire courtois. Il se sentit défaillir. Certes il avait prévu qu'elle se tournerait. L'encre oubliée était leur mot de passe !

Elle se leva lentement affichant toujours ce petit sourire presque pincé qu'il adorait. Elle avança vers lui tenant fermement l'encrier dans sa main blanche. Chacun de ses pas étaient un supplice. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser… il devait se contenter de l'admirer.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à pratiquement le frôler et déposa la petite fiole sur la table, leurs doigts n'étaient séparés que par quelques millimètres, la chaleur de l'autre pouvait se ressentir en ce presque contact… Il bougea timidement sa main pour saisir l'encre. Un effleurement. Un doux effleurement. Il retint sa respiration et plongea ses yeux gris dans les belles prunelles chocolat de la jeune fille. Le temps se suspendit à leurs souffles… puis, elle baissa les yeux et se recula de quelques pas. Il lui glissa alors rapidement un petit parchemin entre les doigts. Elle serra sa main dessus et continua à reculer jusqu'à sa table.

Sur le banc, dans le parc, Harry avait passé ses bras autour des épaules de Ginny. Ils regardaient l'eau calme profitant de cet instant de bonheur volé sur leurs révisions. Les Buses de Ginny approchaient. Elle passait de longues heures à potasser ses cours et lui à l'observer. Alors, leur petite escapade sur ce banc était devenu un rite immuable…

Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure… et elle dut se faire violence pour parvenir à se calmer. Cet effleurement ! Ce tout petit contact entre leurs doigts lui avait donné tant de frissons… Tant désiré, tant envié, déjà passé. Elle respira un grand coup et tenta de maîtriser ses émotions. Encore. Puis, elle ouvrit la paume de sa main pour en extirper le parchemin flétri. Elle le déplia lentement, et laissa ses yeux glisser sur la fine écriture de Drago.

_« Le Blanc se faufila au travers de rangs  
Pour venir contrer,  
En ce lieu maintes fois visité  
Les noirs désirs.  
__Sa quête de vérité  
L'emmenait par son importance  
A entrer en terrain conquis,  
A l'heure où le soleil s'estompe. »  
_

Elle commença à extraire du texte les mots intéressants, cachés sous des mots anodins. Drago maîtrisait parfaitement l'art des lettres et en jouait au plus grand plaisir de Hermione. Elle esquissa un sourire devant les métaphores employées… Harry devenait conquérant… Voldemort était le noir désir !

_« Je dois rencontrer Harry.  
Pour parler des désirs de Voldy.  
Demain soir 18h, salle de Harry. »  
_

Ginny se releva et tendit la main à son petit ami. Ils marchèrent lentement vers le hall d'entrée du château, main dans la main. Ils gravirent les marches jusqu'à leur salle commune. Elle prit la direction de sa chambre d'où elle ressortit, une pile de livre sous le bras, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle s'esquiva vers la bibliothèque.

Harry s'affala sur un des canapés. Seul. Ron était à nouveau absent. Depuis qu'il le savait amoureux d'un autre homme, il avait dû réfléchir à ce que cela changeait chez lui. Et s'était aperçu que cela ne modifiait rien. Rien dans ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il était son ami quoi qu'il fasse de ses nuits… Il était son ami et qu'il aime un homme ou une femme ne changeait rien. Il était son ami depuis cinq ans, ils avaient vécu tant d'aventures, s'étaient battus ensembles, côte à côte, et Ron ne lui avait jamais adressé d'autres regards que ceux d'un ami. Un ami qui à présent lui manquait.

Il dut se résoudre à prendre un livre… Le manque d'activité le poussait à réviser ! Heureusement que leur réunion de l'AD avait lieu dans une heure. Il pourrait se défouler un peu.

Ron marchait seul dans les couloirs. Il n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit encore et avait passé la matinée à lutter contre un sommeil qui l'aurait pourtant revigoré. Il lâcha le mot de passe de la salle et entra sans un seul regard aux Gryffondors présents. Il avança vers la cheminée et vit Harry. Il s'installa en face de lui. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, penché en avant, il joignit ses mains entre ses jambes.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux, absorbé par cette lecture obligatoire…

_- Harry ?_ quémanda Ron d'une voix éteinte.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry remarqua la mine fermée et fatiguée de son ami. Ses cernes prouvaient de façon évidente ses nuits agitées…

- _Je peux te parler ?_ hésita Ron.  
- _Ici ?_ demanda Harry en remarquant la présence de plusieurs personnes autour d'eux.  
- _Ben, non, je …_

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à leur chambre et Harry prit la précaution de condamner la porte… Ce que Ron apprécia au plus haut point. Installés sur le lit de Ron, face à face, Harry laissa ses yeux posés sur son ami. Il était mal à l'aise. Mais sa décision était prise… il ne pouvait plus continuer à cacher cette vérité pure et simple. Il devait lui dire. Quitte à perdre un peu de leur amitié. Quitte à le choquer !

- _Harry, je…_

Mais ces mots étaient si durs à dire. Si difficiles ! Ils restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et des larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Il soupira en affichant un sourire si triste. Harry sentit toute cette émotion qui l'étouffait et prononça pour lui cette phrase si importante…

_- Tu sors avec quelqu'un et tu n'arrives pas à me dire qui il est !  
_  
Ron resta immobile. Il parvint à déglutir avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres. Harry savait ! Le temps fila… les larmes de Ron coulaient lentement sur ses joues mais son sourire était si franc. Il les essuya d'un geste rapide avant de tenter comprendre ce qui lui avait échappé.

_- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.  
_- Depuis que tu rêves à voix haute.  
- Et tu ne m'as pas évité ? Je ne te dégoûte pas ?  
- Non, _répondit Harry dans un sourire._ Tant que tu ne me dragues pas !  
_  
Les deux jeunes se mirent à rire, pour vaincre la gêne qui s'était immiscée entre eux. Mais rapidement le silence revint… lourd et suffoquant. Ron baissa les yeux sur son couvre lit et suivit les dessins incurvés. Harry ramena ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Ginny le sait ?  
- Je crois. Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Mais elle parle beaucoup avec Hermione.  
- Hum !_ Hermione, souffla Ron.

Ron se redressa et toisa Harry. Il resta impassible cherchant chez son ami une preuve supplémentaire de ses doutes. Que savait-il d'autre ?

_- Je suis désolé, je ne le lui ai pas dit…  
- Elle a deviné, oui, je sais !  
- Et tu sais quoi d'autre ?  
- Si tu savais…_ répondit évasivement Harry.

Ron leva un sourcil. Harry souriait. Ron resta un moment à le regarder. Il avait changé… comme grandi. Ce n'était plus le Harry du début de l'année, perturbé par le décès de Sirius, pleurant la nuit et fuyant toute discussion un tant soit peu sentimentale. Non, face à lui, se trouvait un jeune homme presque sûr de lui, limite arrogant, affichant un sourire à la Malfoy… Déroutant !

Drago se leva lorsque Ginny s'installa à la table de Hermione. Leurs jeux de regards prenaient fin avec l'arrivée de la jeune rouquine. Il posa juste la fiole d'encre sur la table des Gryffones sans un mot, son visage fermé. Il se tourna vivement avant de traverser la pièce et franchir le seuil sous les yeux d'une autre jeune femme. Elle se leva derrière lui, sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive et partit à son tour…

Ginny posa ses yeux sur Hermione et l'interrogea d'un regard. La jeune femme lui tendit le petit mot. Mais Ginny n'y jeta qu'un œil. Elle voulait savoir autre chose. Autre chose que Hermione n'était pas encore capable d'avouer. Elles se murèrent dans un silence circonspect, chacune plongeant dans ses devoirs.

La réunion se déroula sans encombre. Les membres de l'AD avaient fait d'énormes progrès. Nombreux étaient ceux qui maîtrisaient à présent les sorts basiques de défense. Et quelques uns parvenaient à lancer des Pétrificus Totalus ou autre Experlliamus ! Harry était fier de son équipe, fier de ses amis, fier de cette réussite. Mais que deviendraient-ils face à des Mangemorts ? Leur force avait diminué avec le départ de Georges et Fred… certainement ses meilleurs éléments. Cho qui n'avait pas daigné revenir, bien que cela soit une perte mineure. Certes, Colin avait amené quelques nouvelles recrues mais ils étaient si jeunes…

A la fin de la séance d'entraînement, Ron retint Justin par le poignet, à son grand étonnement. Il lui demanda de rester là, avec lui. Avec eux. Justin sentit ses joues s'empourprer de joie. Son petit ami venait d'accepter ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps. Officialiser leur couple. Le rendre évident aux yeux des autres, aux yeux de ses amis.

Harry lui tendit la main, en signe d'amitié, mais lorsqu'ils furent proches l'un de l'autre il susurra à son oreille.

_- Si tu t'amuses avec lui, je te jure que tu me le payeras !  
_  
Justin baissa les yeux. La puissance de la poigne de Harry lui indiquait la véracité de cette sentence. Il releva la tête et glissa sa main sur la hanche de Ron en affichant un sourire contenu. Leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent comme pour se retenir, prolonger le moment… Il glissa le bout de son nez dans son cou et prononça son nom assorti d'un « je t'aime », dans un murmure, avant de déposer un tendre baiser. Son expression reflétait le bonheur de vivre un conte merveilleux, une histoire d'amour romantique à souhait…  
Luna se tourna vers le groupe et regarda lentement ses amis, puis d'une petite voix claire et gaie, elle déclara :

_- Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver aussi un petit ami, puisque vous êtes tous accompagnés!  
_  
Si la plupart des regards se tournèrent vers Neville qui prit une belle couleur rouge pivoine, deux personnes lancèrent le leur vers Hermione. Harry cherchait chez elle un indice lui annonçant un rapprochement avec le jeune blond. Ron posa tendrement ses yeux sur elle, espérant que les rêves de la jeune femme se soient enfin réalisés… Elle répondit au premier par un petit rictus crispé et au second par un coup d'œil empli d'une telle mélancolie que son cœur se serra.

Le samedi soir, Harry traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre Drago, dans la salle de classe témoin de leur premier échange… Ron et Hermione prirent la cape et le suivirent discrètement, se faufilant comme son ombre et se postant dans un recoin de la pièce. Ils se laissèrent tomber au sol pour être mieux cachés. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Hermione se plaça entre les jambes de Ron et s'appuya contre son torse. La cape les couvrait entièrement si bien que même Harry eut un doute sur leur réelle présence.

Drago arriva tardivement, inquiet et sombre. Il poussa la porte et mit son index sur sa bouche alors que Harry s'apprêtait à parler. Il se colla contre le mur, à côté de la porte et attendit un moment. Son expression dénotait de la peur.

Puis après un long silence, il s'avança vers Harry, à quelques centimètres des pieds de Ron qui retint sa respiration.

_- Les Serpentards sont suspicieux en ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être suivi en permanence !  
- Alors pourquoi prendre le risque de nous rencontrer ?  
- Parce que les choses ont évolué_, répondit-il tristement.

Drago serra ses mâchoires et laissa échapper une larme de désespoir. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule. Ron fut choqué de voir leur connivence… mais Hermione lui imposa le silence. Il ferma ses poings de rage. Si Harry semblait avoir changé ses sentiments envers le blondinet, lui n'était pas encore parvenu à cela. Il pesta. Drago releva la tête et scruta la pièce. Harry souffla.

_- Alors ?  
- Tu-sais-qui demande que je fasse allégeance ce soir. L'attaque suivra !  
_  
Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait brutalement laissant pénétrer dans la pièce plusieurs Serpentards armés de leurs baguettes, menés par Pansy.

oOoOo

_Je sais, je vous laisse un peu sur votre faim... _

_La suite bientôt... _


	12. Chapter 12

_entre romance et amour..._

_bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_**L'attaque.**_

Harry dégaina sa baguette et se posta face à eux. Drago en fit de même mais resta légèrement en retrait, attendant de comprendre la situation.

_- Malfoy, traître ! hurla Pansy. Exper… _

_- Protégo ! lâcha Drago. _

Le jet vert de la Serpentarde s'échoua sur le bouclier du jeune homme. Voilà, la situation était pour le moins assez claire ! Drago serra les dents et contracta sa main sur sa baguette. Ses doutes étaient fondés. Il avait bien été suivi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry. Celui-ci semblait concentré et ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Il était crispé et ses yeux s'étaient fermés en partie. Il pouvait sentir la force émaner de lui. Cela lui fit presque peur.

_- Tu n'aurais pas dû te retourner contre nous, Malfoy ! Tu vas subir le même sort que tes amis, cracha la jeune femme. Les Mangemorts rentreront tout de même. __  
__- Drago ? demanda Harry. __  
__- Oh, non, ce n'est pas lui_, expliqua-t-elle en riant_. C'est moi qui ai ouvert. J'ai réussi là où tu as échoué Malfoy et ce soir, c'est moi que le maître choisira ! _

Elle riait à présent à gorge déployée…  
Ron voulait se lever mais Hermione l'obligea à rester à couvert. Tant qu'ils étaient sous la cape, ils pouvaient contrôler la situation. Ils pourraient venir en aide aux deux jeunes hommes si la situation déraillait. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

_- C'est pour lui ? Malfoy ? C'est pour ce benêt balafré que tu nous as trahis ? _

Harry sentit la fureur monter en lui. Il leva sa baguette, mais Drago lui fit un signe de la main. Pansy n'était pas très dangereuse, mais les trois septièmes années, qui la suivaient, pouvaient être assez redoutables. Ils avaient tous reçu la marque ainsi que l'entraînement correspondant à leurs nouvelles attributions. Il doutait de faire le poids à deux face à eux.  
Il recula un peu, pour s'écarter de la porte et heurta le pied de Ron. Il mit sa main en arrière, comme pour s'assurer que rien n'était derrière lui, n'osant se tourner. Hermione leva doucement sa main sous la cape et vint frôler les doigts de Drago. Il resta impassible. Cette facilité à gérer ses émotions serait la force de leur victoire face aux Serpentards. Son coeur s'accéléra pourtant et un sentiment d'allégresse prit place en son esprit. Ils n'étaient donc pas seuls face aux Serpentards ! Atout intéressant.

Il se déplaça lentement sur sa droite, laissant la cape et ses occupants et vint se poster près de Harry. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il tenait Pansy en respect.

_- Tu ne dis rien, Malfoy ? __  
__- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Parkinson ! Tu as l'air de savoir pas mal de choses. __  
__- Cela fait quinze jours que je te suis partout ! __  
__- Pourquoi ? _railla-t-il.  
_- Parce que j'ai trouvé bizarre que tu sois le seul à ne pas avoir été blessé lors de la fameuse altercation contre Potter. Il a envoyé Crabe et Goyle à l'infirmerie, mais toi, tu n'as même pas eu une égratignure ! _

Harry esquissa un sourire. Rogue avait oublié ce petit détail… Drago la regarda effaré. Comment avait-elle pu faire les liens ? Elle n'était pas capable de choisir seule ce qu'elle allait manger. Alors, voir clair dans son jeu !

_- Depuis quand réfléchis-tu ? __  
__- Depuis que tu préfères le survivant à tes amis. __  
__- Mais tu n'as jamais été mon amie, Parkinson _! lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Elle fulminait. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs noirs et elle tremblait légèrement.  
Sous sa cape Hermione tenait fermement la main de Ron. Il avait extirpé sa baguette de sa poche en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il la pointait vers un des Serpentards qui suivaient Pansy. De leur position, ils pouvaient seulement viser la jeune femme et le premier des attaquants. Les autres étaient hors de portée.

Harry jeta un vif coup d'œil vers ses deux amis puis avança d'un pas en direction de Pansy.

Une peur envahit alors la jeune femme. Elle recula et percuta un des septièmes années qui la laissa se placer entre eux. Sur son visage blanchâtre, la peur grandissait alors que Harry s'était à présent posté face à elle.

Hermione pointa à son tour sa baguette. Pansy ayant bougé, elle pouvait à présent viser le deuxième Serpentard. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que Harry pourrait atteindre le troisième.

Harry souriait toujours. La voir aussi effrayée l'amusait un peu, même s'il ne connaissait pas les deux jeunes postés de chaque côté. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Finalement leurs cours communs avec les Serpentards s'avéraient aujourd'hui être un avantage. Il connaissait sa force et elle aussi. Il bougea légèrement son poignet pour incliner sa baguette vers elle et un rictus d'effroi put se lire sur le visage à présent complètement transparent de la jeune femme. Elle recula encore sortant ainsi de la pièce.

Drago comprit alors ce que voulait faire le Gryffondor. Ils étaient coincés dans la pièce. Il leur fallait sortir et le seul moyen était de faire reculer Pansy. Il y parvenait parfaitement, mais les autres n'allaient pas tarder à prendre le dessus sur la fille. Ils s'apercevraient bien vite qu'elle n'était pas très douée. Juste bonne en palabre, et encore !

Il pointa alors sa baguette sur le Serpentard le plus proche de lui. Là, campé sur ses deux pieds, il attendit que Harry fasse un signe.

_- Drago, viens avec nous ! _implora Pansy d'une voix tressaillante.  
_- C'est trop tard ! _lâcha un des Serpentards tournant son visage vers Pansy_. __  
__- Maintenant_, hurla Harry.

Quatre jets verts partirent en même temps ! Deux touchèrent les deux jeunes hommes encore dans la pièce et les projetant contre les murs. Un jet frôla Pansy qui partit en courant au travers des couloirs. Le quatrième jet fusa contre le mur du couloir...

S'éjectant de sous la cape, Hermione récupéra rapidement les baguettes des jeunes hommes et en tendit une à Ron qui la ficha dans sa poche. Harry immobilisa les Serpentards touchés par leurs Experlliamus et les rendit silencieux. Drago sortit de la pièce pour voir où était passé le troisième garçon. Disparu ! Il pesta et revint sur ses pas.

_- Il a dû partir avec elle_, expliqua-t-il dépité.  
_- Je ne l'avais pas en ligne de mire_ ! s'excusa Ron, _j'ai essayé mais je le voyais pas ! __  
__- C'est déjà bien que vous ayez été là ! Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez_, répondit Drago.

Ron le regarda un peu surpris. Un compliment venant de lui ! Il resta un instant avec les yeux posés sur le jeune blond avant de réaliser que Hermione parlait.

_- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore_, s'écria Hermione.  
_- Et les autres maisons,_ répondit Harry. _Ron, tu vas chez les Poufsouffles ! Les enfants de Moldus sont les plus nombreux chez eux. Il faut qu'ils restent dans leur salle. __  
__- Je vais aller voir les Serdaigles, puis on se retrouve à la Tour,_ assura Hermione.  
_- Je viens avec toi,_ essaya Drago.  
_- Non, tu restes avec moi !_ répliqua Harry. _Nous on va chez Dumbledore. __  
_  
Drago lui lança un regard froid. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas. Hermione lui tendit alors la cape, qu'il enroula et glissa dans la poche de son jean. Drago attendait une vague explication et le fit savoir par un soupir.

_- C'est plus sûr. Tu vas devenir leur cible, tu vas voir, c'est amu_sant, répliqua Harry ironiquement.

Il lui envoya un petit sourire avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

_- Je crois qu'il faudrait prévenir tout le monde_, continua Hermione ignorant leur petite querelle.  
_- La pièce, tu l'as sur toi ? __  
__- Oui, toujours !_ répliqua Hermione.

Elle sortit la pièce de sa poche, nota le point de rendez-vous et la frotta entre ses doigts. Celle de Ron se mit à chauffer dans sa poche. Il la sortit et la tendit vers Drago.

_- Prends là ! __  
__- Et toi ? __  
__- Justin en a une. __  
__- Justin ? __  
__- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour raconter nos vies, _coupa Hermione.

Drago la regarda médusé. Elle rougit un peu avant de se reprendre et d'afficher un air sombre. Il baissa ses yeux. Elle avait raison. Ce n'était guère le moment de chercher à comprendre les petits secrets de Ron... mais il aurait bien aimé rester encore près d'elle. Elle lui parlait enfin ! Elle lui parlait comme à Harry ou à Ron. Enfin, non, pas comme à Ron. Lui elle semblait le materner !

Harry lui passa une main devant le visage pour le sortir de ses rêves.  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et partirent en courant chacun dans un sens…  
Drago avait un peu de mal à suivre Harry, celui-ci semblait connaître le château par cœur, filant au travers des couloirs et virant au moment où il ne s'y attendait pas. En quelques minutes ils furent au deuxième étage devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore.

_- Bonbon au citron ! __  
_

La statue pivota laissant entrevoir l'escalier colimaçon.

_- Tu connais le mot de passe ! _s'offusqua Drago.  
_- Oui, j'ai moi aussi quelques privilèges, tu sais, un lord fou qui me poursuit depuis assez_ longtemps…

Drago éclata de rire, ce qui plut à Harry. Il lui tapa dans l'épaule. Ils montèrent sur la première marche et se laissèrent emporter par l'escalier. Harry frappa sur la lourde porte en bois. Seulement, ils durent constater au bout de plusieurs essais que personne ne répondait à leurs appels.

_- Zut !_ lâcha Drago.

Ron arriva devant le tableau de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Il allait donner le mot de passe lorsque Hannah Abbot et Justin sortirent. Ils avaient en main la pièce de l'AD ! Il leur expliqua sommairement l'attaque de Pansy et surtout l'arrivée des Mangemorts à craindre pour la fin de journée. Hannah porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour étouffer un cri.  
Justin glissa son bras autour de la taille de Ron. Il refusait de le laisser partir sans lui !

_- Justin, je connais mieux le château que toi ! J'irais plus vite tout seul. __  
__- Non ! Il n'est pas question que je te laisse. __  
__- Justin, tu risques de te faire tuer. Tes parents… __  
__- Oui, mes parents sont des Moldus, et alors ? et Hermione ? Elle va rester enfermée ? __  
_  
Ron ne put répondre. Il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas faire courir de risque à son ami, mais apparemment celui-ci était dans le même état d'esprit. Doucement Justin se rapprocha de ses lèvres et les captura sous le regard ébahi de Hannah.

Harry leva un sourcil. Même dans les pires moments, le jeune aristocrate restait dans les cases… de la politesse. « Zut » n'est pas l'expression qu'il aurait utilisé. Drago le toisa.

_- Quoi ? __  
__- Rien ! bon, il n'est pas là, faut trouver McGonagall. __  
__- Et Rogue ! _

Harry approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Rogue ! Si on lui avait dit qu'il irait trouver Rogue pour l'avertir d'une attaque imminente des Mangemorts…

_- Le plus proche d'ici c'est McGonagall ! On a juste un étage à descendre. __  
__- Dis plutôt que voir Rogue ne t'enchante pas, _s'amusa Drago.

Ils sourirent tous les deux et filèrent en courant. Ils dévalèrent le grand escalier de marbre avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir du premier étage et de s'arrêter essoufflés devant la porte du bureau de la Directrice adjointe. Harry tambourina prestement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva qui leur jeta un regard assez froid. Elle trouvait assez bizarre de voir ensemble devant sa porte Potter et Malfoy. Elle posa les bouts de ses doigts les uns contre les autres, sans joindre pour autant les paumes de ses mains. Elle attendit qu'ils reprennent leurs souffles avant de poser son unique question !

_- Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir ?_ demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.  
_- Les Mangemorts vont attaquer ce soir,_ lâcha Drago sans plus de courtoisie.

Elle le regarda effarée. Puis elle parvint à déglutir et se recula un peu de l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_- Entrez !_ fit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer ses doutes mais des cris retentirent dans tout le château !

oOoOo

_j'espère que vous avez aimé... dites le moi !_

_biz, nanet._


	13. Chapter 13

_entre romance et aventure... la suite est là ! Dragoooooooooooo..._

_bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Mangemorts !**_

- _Où est Dumbledore ?_ demanda Harry sans prêter attention à la stupeur de Minerva.  
- _Il doit rentrer ce soir !_ répondit-elle évasivement.

Les cris semblaient envahir les couloirs. Minerva regarda les deux jeunes hommes et soupira. Dans ses yeux de la crainte avait pris place. Elle se pinça les lèvres et murmura quelque chose de totalement inaudible pour eux. Puis, elle esquissa un pâle sourire.

_- Restez ensemble ! Essayez de regagner votre tour….  
_

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse, déjà elle courait, baguette en main vers les cris.  
Harry se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci semblait tout à coup distant et froid. Il frissonna lors d'un nouveau hurlement. Ses yeux exprimaient à présent une peur infâme et sourde.

_- Mon père, lâcha-t-il, mon père doit être là !  
_

Harry sentit tout l'effroi de cet homme face à lui devenir si fort qu'il le tétanisait. Drago avait perdu les dernières couleurs qui lui restaient. Ses yeux exprimaient l'ambiguïté de la situation, il avait peur de se retrouver dans une bataille l'opposant à son propre père ! Harry vit naître des larmes et ne put retenir sa main qui se posa sur le bras du jeune blond.

Drago exprima sa reconnaissance en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Au fond de lui son cœur saignait. Dans sa tête les idées se bousculaient… il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait franchi le pas de trop, reniant sa famille pour un amour inexistant, reniant les idées qui l'avaient bâti pour celles du camp adverse… Il inspira un grand coup et secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation. Oui, il était prêt. Oui, il allait affronter les Mangemorts. Il allait se battre contre ses anciens collègues de maison, contre les Serpentards. Contre son père !

Harry vit son regard changer tout doucement. La peur faisait subtilement place à de l'obstination…  
_- Alors suis moi, allons protéger les autres !  
- Hermione_, ânonna Drago tristement.  
_- Elle saura se défendre, mais pas les premières années.  
_

Drago regarda le couloir simplement. Sa peur se dissipa complètement devant la sensation de force qui émanait du Gryffondor. Il le suivit sans rien dire, mettant ses pas dans les siens. Ils parvinrent dans le hall d'entrée où déjà les combats faisaient rage.  
Les Mangemorts, encagoulés et capuchonnés lançaient leurs sorts vers un groupe d'élève.

_- Tu les reconnais ?  
- Non !  
- Ton père ?  
- Non, il n'est pas là ! A droite, là-bas, ce doit être Dolohov.  
_

Harry n'attendit pas la confirmation. Il s'élança dans cette bataille. Il cherchait Ron ou Hermione des yeux tout en lançant ses sorts à tout va.  
Hermione et quelques Serdaigles occupaient le palier du troisième étage. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et elle voyait les autres élèves s'effondrer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Seuls les membres de l'AD parvenaient à envoyer leurs jets sur les cibles mouvantes.

_- Petrificus Totalus_, hurla-t-elle alors qu'un homme en noir s'apprêtait à lancer son sort sur Luna.

Celle-ci se retourna et lui adressa un sourire. Un simple sourire au milieu de la bataille. Un sourire porteur de tant d'espoir.

Le Mangemort touché bascula contre le mur et s'écroula, provoquant un rire nerveux chez deux élèves. Hermione leur adressa un regard froid. Ils reprirent rapidement leurs esprits et relevèrent leurs baguettes.

Les deux Mangemorts restant partirent en courant, se sentant un peu démunis face à huit élèves… Ils lançaient leurs sorts en courant, sans prendre le temps de viser, mais assurant ainsi leur fuite.

Le groupe d'élèves les laissa partir. Hermione inspecta rapidement la situation. Cho semblait touchée au bras mais lui affirma qu'elle allait bien. Un autre Serdaigle était au sol, inconscient. Ils le portèrent à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Là, plusieurs autres jeunes étant à présent réunis s'occupèrent des blessés.

_- Luna, il me faut y aller ! __Je dois retrouver Harry et Ron.  
- Je viens avec toi,_ susurra la jeune blonde.  
_- Fermez derrière nous !_ imposa Hermione en regardant les élèves amassés dans la salle.

Plusieurs rouspétèrent et voulurent se battre. Flitwick qui arrivait fit vite le choix. Seuls les élèves majeurs pouvaient sortir et défendre les autres. Ce qui réduisait grandement le nombre à dix élèves... Il n'attendit que quelques secondes avant de fermer la porte d'un sort inviolable. A l'intérieur des cris de protestations s'élevèrent mais le groupe était déjà reparti vers le grand escalier.

Ron vit Harry en haut des marches. Il fut un peu rassuré de le savoir là, mais ne pouvait le rejoindre. Ils étaient encerclés par le plus grand groupe d'attaquants. A six, avec le professeur McGonagall, ils se défendaient assez bien, mais ne parvenaient pas à rendre les coups. Les seuls sortilèges qu'ils usaient étaient ceux de protection. Surtout qu'au milieu de leur groupe se trouvaient deux jeunes élèves de deuxième année. Ils avaient resserré les rangs autour d'eux, aucun n'osant s'éloigner de peur de les laisser seuls et accessibles pour les Mangemorts.  
Justin leva la tête et aperçut Harry. Il se tourna vers Ron pour le lui dire. Ce fut le mouvement de trop. Un Doloris le frappa en plein dos et le jeune homme s'effondra dans les bras de son amant. Ron, furieux, hurla sur l'agresseur. Harry comprit que la situation dégénérait et dévala les marches pour parvenir jusqu'à son ami. Là, sans prendre le temps de s'entretenir sur l'état du blessé il virevolta et lança à la cantonade plusieurs Experlliamus… dont certains assez efficaces.  
Drago s'apprêtait lui aussi à s'élancer dans l'arène lorsque deux Mangemorts arrivèrent par les escaliers. Ils semblaient fuir. Arrivés à sa porte ils marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

_- Malfoy ! tu as osé sortir de ta chambre_ ! railla l'un d'eux. _Tes amis vont périr ce soir…  
- Vous aviez plutôt l'air de courir pour vous échapper !_ ironisa le blond.  
_- Dolo…  
- Protégo !  
_

Le bouclier rejeta le sort et le Mangemort esquissa un sourire. Drago le regardait droit dans les yeux mais ne parvenait pas à savoir qui il était. Il les connaissait tous. Il les avait tous vu chez lui, faire courbettes et honneur au Serpent. Pourtant ainsi grimé, il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur cet homme.

_- Pauvre sot !_ répliqua la deuxième personne.

Drago se tourna lentement vers elle. Il afficha un sourire malicieux sur son doux visage.

_- Tante Bella, un plaisir de vous voir,_ se moqua-t-il.  
_- Pourquoi Drago ?_

Elle minaudait jouant avec sa baguette et venait de s'avancer vers lui. Elle fit le tour de son neveu laissant ses doigts courir sur son épaule. Il ne bougea pas, ne cherchant même pas à fuir ce contact. Ne cherchant pas non plus ses yeux sous le masque noir…

_- Pour qui ?_ fustigea-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.  
_- Tu ne comprends pas ? toi qui brûle d'amour pour un autre que ton mari ?_ railla-t-il.

Elle ricana à cette réflexion. Lentement elle s'approcha de lui et lui susurra à l'oreille.

_- De qui es-tu donc amoureux pauvre fou ?  
_

Il la toisa avec ce petit sourire ironique. Il sentait son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Contrôler ! Rester impassible. Voilà ce qui résonnait dans sa tête. Se concentrer et ne rien montrer.  
Elle passa sa main sur son menton avant de pointer sa baguette sur son cou.

_- De qui ?_ hurla-t-elle.  
_- Laisse-le Bella_, supplia l'autre Mangemort. _Lucius ne te le pardonnerait pas.  
_

Elle tourna légèrement le visage vers l'homme et lui adressa un regard méprisant.  
Drago releva sa baguette sur son ventre et appuya légèrement. Il la fixait et elle vit qu'il n'hésiterait pas, lui non plus. Elle recula d'un pas. Il esquissa un sourire narquois. Elle recula à nouveau.

La discussion sembla passionnante à Hermione qui arrivait. Voir ainsi Drago pointer sa baguette sur les deux Mangemorts qui venaient de fuir le combat, lui parut assez irréel. Elle se posta de l'autre côté et pointa à son tour sa baguette. Trois Serdaigles, qui la suivaient, en firent de même.

_- Un coup de main ?_ demanda Luna.  
_- Volontiers !_ répliqua Drago.  
_- Experlliamus_, lança Hermione sur le Mangemort le plus proche d'elle.

Il esquiva et lui rendit son compte en l'envoyant balader un peu plus loin, provoquant un cri chez Drago. Bellatrix se mit à rire avant de se tourner lentement vers la brunette.

_- Avada Kevadra !_ hurla-t-elle.

Le temps se suspendit…

Le jet vert filait et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

Hermione était allongée par terre, inerte malgré les cris de Drago.

Luna se retourna et s'élança en avant sur le bras tendu pensant détourner le sort, tandis que

Drago lançait un Protégo sur Hermione.

Le rire de Bellatrix couvrait les cris des jeunes gens… puis d'un coup le silence.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers cette femme qui un instant auparavant riait. Tout doucement son corps s'affaissait. Elle lâcha sa baguette qui roula jusqu'aux pieds de Hermione. Sans que plus aucun son ne sorte d'elle, elle s'étala au sol.

Luna se jeta sur Hermione. Elle respirait à peine, le choc contre le sol avait été rude mais Drago était parvenu à lui éviter une mort certaine grâce à son bouclier. La jeune blonde le chercha des yeux sans le voir. Plusieurs sorciers couraient dans tous les sens… des sorts continuaient à pleuvoir… le tout rendant impossible de discerner le jeune homme. Elle restait avec ses doutes sur la situation. Elle reporta ses yeux sur Hermione.

Harry et Ron cumulant leur force parvinrent à toucher un des Mangemorts avant de constater le renfort bienvenu des professeurs. Flitwick, Slughorn et les autres Serdaigles prirent le groupe en étau… les sorts se faisaient plus précis… touchant à présent à chaque jet !

Puis, d'un coup, comme par enchantement, les hommes en noirs se reculèrent. Ils lancèrent une dernière salve avant de prendre la fuite par la grande porte.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Luna l'aida à se redresser doucement. Elles prirent alors conscience de la scène devant leurs yeux. Les cris avaient cessé. Le silence gagnait à présent le château. Les jeunes sorciers se relevaient plus ou moins difficilement.

Au sol, gisait le corps sans vie de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Plus loin, celui de Drago, inerte malgré les soins de Rogue…

OoOoO

_désolée... _

_la suite sous peu ! _

_biz..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Entre romance et aventure... la fin du 6 re-visitée...  
_

_voilà la suite ! _

_bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Ami-ennemi.**_

Harry partit en courant derrière les derniers Mangemorts pour tenter d'en arrêter au moins un, mais ils avaient rapidement traversé le parc et transplanaient dès le portail passé. Il arriva juste à temps pour lancer un sort qui s'échoua sur l'arbre d'en face manquant de peu l'homme cagoulé. De rage il se laissa tomber à genoux, la tête baissée et frappa le sol de son poing. Là, il reprit lentement sa respiration. Il ne comprenait pas leur fuite soudaine. Avaient-ils atteint leur but ? Son sang se glaça ! Hermione !

Il se releva, pris de panique et remonta la pente vers le hall d'entrée tel un automate, la tête envahie de sombres images, le cœur prêt à exploser. Hermione… Et si ils avaient réussi la mission ?

Il entra dans le hall et s'élança dans les escaliers. Hagard. Perdu. Il ne rencontrait que de jeunes sorciers qui ne pouvaient le renseigner…

Il vit Ron en train de porter Justin à l'aide de sa baguette et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

_- Ça va ?  
- Mouais, répondit Ron en restant concentré sur ses mouvements.  
- Et Justin ?  
- Il est inconscient mais MacGo pense que ça ira.  
_

Un silence courtois s'installa entre eux. Ron semblait si triste. Il marchait et montait les marches sans réfléchir. Avançant un pas après l'autre en se concentrant sur sa tâche. Arriver à l'infirmerie et obtenir des soins pour Justin était sa seule motivation. Son seul but. Il marmonnait pour lui-même que Justin était franchement lourd et Harry esquissa un sourire. Il sortit sa baguette et aida Ron à transporter le corps inanimé. Ron se tourna vers lui et lui souffla un « merci ». Ses joues s'empourprèrent un peu mais son sourire était si joyeux tout d'un coup que Harry en éprouva une sorte de béatitude. Pourtant subsistaient des doutes. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il était advenu de Hermione. Peut-être que Ron non plus, pensa-t-il, mais il se devait de lui poser la question.

- _Tu sais pour les autres ?  
- Non, seulement que Hermione et Seamus sont à l'infirmerie. Mais ils vont bien,_ ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la tête déconfite de Harry.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais la mine de Ron paraissait assez sombre.

_- Quoi ? _

Ron fit une grimace. Son mutisme inquiéta encore un peu plus Harry qui recommença à imaginer le pire… Ginny ? Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Ron. Non ! Il ne serait pas aussi calme. Qui ?

_- Ron ? qui est blessé ?  
- Malfoy ! _

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda partir. Malfoy ! Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt que cette nouvelle le toucherait, il aurait ri. L'évidence était pourtant là. Le savoir blessé le gênait. Il continua à suivre Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, les lits étaient emplis de blessés. Neville accourut vers eux et aida Ron à franchir la salle jusqu'à un lit vide. Ils installèrent Justin et Ron se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il posa sa main sur celle du jeune brun. La douce chaleur l'envahit un peu et il soupira.

_- Neville, comment vont les autres ?_ s'enquérit Harry.  
_- Hermione est choquée. Elle a percuté le sol violemment d'après Luna, mais ça va. Pomfresh lui a donné une potion de sommeil.  
- Et Seamus ?  
- Deux côtes cassées et son bras gauche ! Mais ça va, il raconte encore des blagues nulles avec Dean. _

Les garçons se mirent à rire devant cette garantie de bonne santé de leur ami. Mais l'ambiance de cette salle ne prêtait pas aux rires et les leurs s'éteignirent rapidement. Leurs yeux se portèrent vers le paravent isolant le lit de Drago.

_- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !_ affirma Neville, _mais Rogue et Pomfresh sont avec lui depuis plus d'une heure.  
- Rogue ?  
- Oui, c'est lui qui l'a emmené. Il parait qu'il a tué Bellatrix Lestrange,_ continua Neville en ramenant ses yeux vers Harry.

Une petite lueur l'habitait alors. Une sorte de gratitude et de convoitise mélangées…  
Harry, lui, laissa son sourire s'installer clairement sur son visage. Bellatrix Lestrange ! Ce nom sonnait comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Et là, Rogue venait de le lui ôter pour y mettre du baume ! Il serait du coup redevable envers cet homme.

Mais savoir qu'Elle était morte était doux et agréable. Il s'en voulut un peu de penser que la mort de quelqu'un pouvait être si plaisante, mais Elle avait tué Sirius. Elle avait torturé les parents de Neville les rendant inexistants, des coquilles vides, des corps d'adultes enfermant des âmes d'enfants…

Une petite main vint se glisser dans la sienne. Sans regarder il enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses cheveux roux.

_- J'ai eu peur en ne te voyant pas arriver, _murmura Ginny.  
_- Et moi en ne te voyant nulle part ! _répliqua-t-il doucement.  
_- Je suis restée à la Tour avec Neville et Seamus. Les Mangemorts n'ont pas pu passer.  
- Bravo !  
- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant. Minerva nous a dit que vous les aviez aussi repoussés devant la salle des Poufsouffles. Et Hermione en a fait de même devant la maison Serdaigle._

Ce soir là, la plupart des élèves rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes n'ayant que quelques égratignures et coups à déplorer.

Justin resta la nuit afin de bien se remettre mais Ron n'obtint pas l'autorisation de rester auprès de lui, ce qui le mit dans une humeur déplorable. Seamus tenta de lui remonter le moral en lui promettant de rester avec lui et de lui raconter combien il avait été triste de devoir l'abandonner. Cela fit rire tout le monde surtout lorsque Seamus fit une tête toute triste et une moue typique de Ron. Sauf Ron bien sûr qui râla encore plus…

Hermione dormait quand ils prirent congés. Harry déposa juste un baiser sur son front, lui chuchotant qu'il viendrait la voir dès son réveil.

En partant, il s'approcha du lit de Drago. Il ne savait trop que dire. Le blond semblait encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Rogue prononçait des sorts inconnus et Pomfresh refaisait le pansement de son ventre. La plaie n'était pas bien belle et Harry eut un haut le cœur en la voyant.

_- Quel sort peut provoquer ce genre de blessure ?_ murmura-t-il sans s'en rendre compte.  
_- Magie noire, Potter,_ rétorqua Rogue sans le regarder.

Puis, il tourna ses yeux noirs vers lui et plongea dans les prunelles vertes. Harry put y lire de la compassion, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé cet homme capable d'en avoir. Rogue ramena ses yeux vers le jeune blond et continua à plasmodier. Harry resta un moment planté là, sans mot dire, juste à regarder les deux soignants s'affairer.

Le matin se leva, silencieux et reposant, sur un château qui se secouait après une attaque monstrueuse de réalité.

Harry se rendit à l'infirmerie de Hermione et ne fut pas étonné de trouver Ron déjà là. Celui-ci d'ordinaire assez proche de la marmotte s'était extirpé de son lit aux premières lueurs et tenait depuis compagnie à son ami. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Il s'approcha du lit de Hermione et vit avec plaisir qu'elle était éveillée. Elle avait l'accord de l'infirmière pour quitter son lit dès son repas englouti. Harry en fut comblé. Elle au moins s'en tirait bien.

_- Harry, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé !  
- Luna me l'a raconté,_ lui avoua-t-il avant de lui faire le récit de la soirée_. La seule zone d'ombre est ce qui est arrivé à Drago. Elle n'a pas vu. Seul Rogue pourrait le dire, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fasse.  
- Moi non plus,_ ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Avant de partir de l'infirmerie, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit du jeune homme. Elle se sentait redevable envers lui et aurait voulu le remercier. Harry se recula pour les laisser seuls. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de témoins…

Drago était allongé, ses yeux fermés. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Sa main semblait si froide et pourtant son contact lui chauffa le cœur. Un simple contact entre eux avait le don de lui faire battre le cœur plus vite que toutes les courses folles au travers des couloirs… Elle resta un instant à le regarder. Ses yeux redessinaient le contour de son visage se posant sur chaque parcelle de peau pour en découvrir la blancheur. Elle passa tout doucement ses doigts sur sa joue avant de la retirer brusquement. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle partit en courant vers la porte et regagna la salle commune sans se retourner, troublée par son geste.

Les jours qui suivirent apportèrent leur lot de bonnes nouvelles.

Les quatre Mangemorts ligotés par les élèves avaient rejoint la prison d'Azkaban, leur procès ayant eu lieu à huis clos. Ce qui permit à Rogue de ne pas se défaire de son double jeu… Le Mangemort qui aurait pu dévoiler ses actes ce soir là était enfermé pour de longues années et il avait pris soin d'effacer les quelques petits points qui aurait pu lui nuire. Ainsi, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Les élèves blessés sortaient au fur et à mesure de l'infirmerie. Le seul à encore avoir besoin de soins était Drago. Mais Miss Pomfresh avait cessé de le maintenir endormi. Ainsi, Hermione fut surprise de le trouver éveillé lorsqu'elle vint le voir comme tous les jours depuis cette longue semaine.

Elle s'approcha simplement, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

_- J'ai su ce que tu avais fait pour moi, _dit-elle doucement_, je voulais te remercier… _

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il accepta, mais ses yeux étaient tristes. Elle se recula alors, esquissant un sourire et repartit.

Elle pleurait en revenant à la tour, ce qui toucha Harry. Il la prit dans ses bras.

_- Il finira par se réveiller_, murmura-t-il.  
_- Il s'est réveillé ce ma_tin, expliqua Hermione entre deux pleurs. _Mais il est si distant.  
- Distant ? Hermione, sais-tu pourquoi il a trahi sa propre maison ?_

Elle le regarda surprise. Il passa son doigt sous ses yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Il mourrait d'envie de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il avait omis de lui dire… Tout ce que Drago lui avait avoué sur ses sentiments. Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Mais elle pouvait deviner… il suffisait de tendre la perche.

Elle se mit à réfléchir avec ce petit air si mignon et il la regarda tendrement.

_- Tu crois que…_ commença-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Que lui répondre ? Oui, bien sûr ! Harry resta silencieux. Elle secoua la tête en cherchant en lui une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner. Elle soupira. Elle resta un long moment assise sur le canapé à ressasser les jours passés, à chercher en elle le courage d'affronter ses sentiments. Mais toutes ses pensées la ramenaient toujours au même point. Ce regard triste qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu la main !

Elle décida alors de retourner le voir, de retourner auprès de lui, ne serait-ce que pour parler avec lui de tout cela, enfin d'essayer, car même si elle se moquait souvent de Ron qui ne parvenait pas à avouer ses sentiments, elle n'en était guère plus capable.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce en silence et s'approcha du lit, tremblante. Encore incertaine de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, de vouloir tout lui dire… et si elle se trompait ? Et si elle ne ressentait que de la compassion ?

Elle était un peu effrayée d'être tombée amoureuse d'un Serpentard, d'un garçon qui l'avait traitée depuis de nombreuses années d'inférieure, de sang-de-bourbe. Cette pensée la fit s'arrêter, elle leva les yeux sur lui et tressaillit. Il était là, endormi et si beau. Voilà le paradoxe, comment pouvait-elle le trouver beau et affreux en même temps ?

Elle s'approcha encore plus et parvint au pied du lit. Drago, immobile, les yeux clos, respirait lentement. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement et ce calme apparent donna à Hermione le courage de terminer sa progression. Elle vint se poster à ses côtés. Elle n'osait pas le toucher, juste poser ses yeux sur lui… elle s'assit et croisa ses jambes. Elle resta ainsi, les mains posées à plat sur ses genoux, la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux absorbés par le visage du jeune homme. Puis, elle ferma ses paupières et souffla. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui prendre la main et celle de partir, de fuir.

Drago, sentant une présence, ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant. Elle était revenue! Elle semblait presque sereine si ce n'était ses paupières qui bougeaient rapidement, preuve d'une intense réflexion. Il se releva dans le lit pour s'appuyer contre le dossier. Ce bruissement provoqua chez Hermione l'effet escompté, elle le regarda.  
L'échange fut un ravissement pour les deux jeunes. Le silence n'était rompu que par les battements de leurs cœurs… et leur respiration se faisait saccadée, chargée d'une émotion trop longuement retenue.

Finalement, Hermione desserra ses lèvres et un fin sourire se dessina. Charmeur ! Drago ne put y résister, il se pencha alors doucement vers elle et attrapa sa main. La douleur de son ventre avait mystérieusement disparu… la magie de l'amour ? Il l'attira alors jusqu'à lui. Elle ne pouvait résister. Elle ne le voulait pas ! Elle ne pouvait que le suivre dans ce mouvement, sachant pertinemment où cela la conduisait. Elle ferma ses yeux et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, leurs cœurs battaient enfin ensemble… et leurs lèvres restèrent soudées…

OoOoO

_oh, c'est mimi... non ? _

_la suite bientôt! _


	15. Chapter 15

_entre romance et aventure... l'amour est souvent le plus beau des cadeaux ! _

_bonne lecture..._

* * *

_**Mon amour…**_

Début juin, les rires emplissaient le château. Les jeunes élèves couraient à la fin des cours pour gagner le parc et y quérir un peu de cette douce tiédeur régnant sous les arbres.

Les tenues s'étaient faites légères, les jeunes filles ne portant que de simples chemisiers blancs sur des jupes plissées, à la fois sages et limites provocantes. Les cravates se jouaient ceintures ou simple détail dans leur accoutrement, pendant négligemment le long de leurs jambes. Les garçons avaient troqué leurs pulls pour des chemises aux manches courtes et seules leurs cravates rappelaient leur appartenance à une école des plus strictes sur ce point de vue.  
Plusieurs couples s'adonnaient à leur tendresse, enlacés de-ci de-là sous les grands arbres.

Assis sous un chêne, Harry entourait de ses bras une belle dormeuse. Epuisée par les révisions de ses Buses, Ginny avait sombré dans un doux sommeil, appuyée contre l'épaule protectrice de son petit ami.

A quelques mètres d'eux, un autre couple bavardait entre deux baisers. Ron s'était allongé simplement sur l'herbe, ses bras passés sous sa tête, les yeux mi-clos. Justin allongé contre lui avait délicatement posé un bras sur son torse et appuyait son visage sur sa main. Il semblait regarder tendrement son ami mais rêvait les yeux grands ouverts.

Il ne manquait à ce groupe qu'un troisième couple…

Hermione marchait lentement, tenant dans sa main un brin d'herbe fraîchement coupé. Elle avait abandonné ses chaussures près de ses amis et ses pieds foulaient le sable humide du bord du lac. Elle était bien. Si bien. Ses bras se balançaient doucement et elle respirait l'air chaud en jetant sa tête en arrière.

Derrière elle, Drago avançait en la regardant. Ses mains dans les poches de son jean, pieds nus lui aussi, sa chemise sortie et entrouverte dénotait avec son style habituel. Il avait jeté toutes ses petites manies rigoureuses pour découvrir le simple bonheur de se laisser vivre. Très Gryffondor ? Soit. Très agréable de surcroît…

Elle se retourna d'un coup et le regarda amoureusement. Il continua à avancer. Lentement. Doucement. A sa portée il sortit une main et vint la passer derrière la nuque de la jeune femme. Il l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres.  
Hermione remonta sa main le long de son dos avant de venir chatouiller son cou avec le brin d'herbe, provoquant un sourire de son ami contre ses lèvres.

- _Allumeuse_, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.  
- _Moi ?_ répondit Hermione en s'écartant avec un petit air taquin.  
- _Oui, toi !_ dit-il en la pointant du doigt. _Si je t'attrape…  
_

Elle partit en courant, riant aux éclats. Elle parcourut rapidement trois ou quatre mètres avant qu'il ne s'élance à son tour. Il avait retrouvé toute sa force et il ne lui fut pas difficile de réduire les mètres entre eux avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Seulement l'élan fut joueur et ils se retrouvèrent emportés… roulant au sol.

Bras et jambes mêlés, ils riaient.

Puis, leur rire s'estompa par l'émotion qui les tenait. Leurs corps collés laissaient naître dans leurs yeux leurs envies.

Drago prit le visage de Hermione entre ses mains et ses baisers devinrent plus doux, plus profonds, plus sensuels. Elle ferma les yeux sous le délice de ce contact si nouveau. Ils avaient jusqu'à ce jour échangé essentiellement de doux baisers, quelques caresses contenues et de longs regards entrecoupés de soupirs amoureux. Elle rêvait de ses mains sur elle. Il rêvait de les laisser découvrir son corps.

Elle passa ses doigts sous la chemise de Drago et les laissa remonter dans son dos. Il frissonna de cette sensation émoustillante. Il rompit leurs baisers pour savourer entièrement cet effleurement. Son cœur s'accélérait et son envie grandissait. De surprise, Hermione ouvrit ses yeux pour le contempler. Sur son visage elle pouvait lire l'effet ravissant de son acte. Elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle continua à glisser sa main, effectuant quelques volutes du bout de ses doigts et provoqua chez le jeune homme un gémissement. Il gardait les yeux fermés pour focaliser ses sensations sur les doigts joueurs de Hermione…

Elle souffla doucement sur son cou. Il esquissa un sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de la regarder. Son sourire moqueur lui donna envie de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Voluptueusement. Leurs souffles devinrent plus saccadés, plus courts. Leurs désirs les torturaient. Le jeu de leurs bouches jointes dépassait les simples baisers, il occultait tout le reste, focalisant leurs pensées en un unique besoin. Une unique pulsion.

Drago se releva un peu, calmant ce jeu charnel et se plaça en appui sur ses coudes.

- _Hermione, je… _

Elle le regardait avec tant d'amour dans les yeux qu'il ne savait plus trop comment poser cette question qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours. Il devait pourtant savoir jusqu'où leur amour pouvait les emmener… jusqu'où elle le suivrait. Mais il ne parvenait pas à formuler ses mots, ayant légèrement honte de devoir aussi lui avouer son innocence face aux débordements que leurs corps leur laissaient entrevoir. Oui, il avait envie d'elle. Oui, il en rêvait, il espérait lui faire l'amour… mais comment le lui dire ?

Elle ramena sa main vers son cou et caressa tendrement ses lèvres de son pouce. Il embrassa ce doigt câlin avant de le lécher sensuellement.

_- Je t'aime_, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Elle se releva à son tour et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Juste un doux baiser. Avant de s'allonger à nouveau laissant ses mains reprendre leurs courses sur son dos et son cou.

_- J'ai envie de toi_, parvint-il à dire alors avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Ses joues s'étaient délicieusement empourprées. Elle trouva cela si charmant qu'elle l'attira à elle pour déposer de tendres baisers sur ses pommettes. Puis elle laissa glisser sa bouche jusqu'à son oreille avant de susurrer « _moi aussi_ ».

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement avant de s'emballer. Sa respiration jusqu'alors saccadée par l'émotion devint hachée par le désir brûlant. Elle était devant lui, contre lui et venait de lui avouer ce que son corps réclamait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tout à coup sèches.

Tout doucement il se laissa glisser contre elle. Ses mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de la jeune femme. Il descendit jusqu'à son genou et passa ses doigts fins sur la peau nue. Cette sensation fit frissonner Hermione qui rejeta sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou aux baisers enflammés du blond. Il ramena sa main pour dégrafer timidement le haut du chemisier et posséder de ses lèvres les quelques centimètres de peau ainsi dévoilés…

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, voulant toucher chaque parcelle d'elle. Voulant déposer des baisers sur toutes les zones de peau encore vierges de ce contact. Elle soupirait à chaque exquise caresse, à chaque doux effleurement.

Il reprit sa course folle sur sa jambe osant passer sous le tissu, juste du bout des doigts, avant de glisser à nouveau sous le genou. Elle plia sa jambe dans une invitation charnelle plus que provocante, dévoilant ainsi le haut de sa cuisse, sa jupe suivant le mouvement et venant se loger dans le pli formé. Il se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de plonger son regard dans celui de Hermione. Il sentait son bassin onduler lentement contre la cuisse de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas pris alors conscience de ce mouvement on ne peut moins ambigu. Il se laissa couler entre ses jambes venant appuyer son corps entier contre celui tendu de désir de la demoiselle.

Leurs esprits s'étaient perdus dans un monde de délice. Leurs corps jouaient seuls la danse d'un amour découvert. Leurs mains parcouraient sans relâche les courbes fermes des deux jeunes corps. Leurs baisers avaient abandonné toutes retenues pour ne s'arrêter que lorsque leurs souffles manquaient. Ils étaient aux portes du plaisir…

Seuls quelques bouts de tissus freinaient encore la découverte de l'autre…ils en firent disparaître certains en laissant leurs joues se rougir devant leur audace coquine.

Et le temps fila autour d'eux laissant naître un amour physique si doux, si pur, si voluptueux… si nouveau. Leurs cœurs battant ensemble et leurs souffles se réunissant dans l'accomplissement du seul acte qui pouvait encore les unir au-delà des sentiments profonds !

Entre douceur et désir, découverte et rencontre…

Drago se nicha dans le cou de Hermione murmurant sans discontinuer son amour pour elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Hermione resta un long moment immobile, pensant à cette merveilleuse après midi dans les bras de son ami. Non, de son amant. Ses joues prirent une petite teinte rosée à l'évocation de cette vérité. Elle l'aimait et venait de lui donner tout ce qu'une jeune femme pouvait offrir de plus beau. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les cheveux blonds et huma le parfum si adorable de Drago. Elle sut alors quelle était cette mystérieuse troisième odeur de son amortentia. Puis, fermant les yeux elle se laissa entraîner dans des rêves d'un avenir dans ses bras…

La nuit pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine à peine découverte de la jeune femme et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Elle laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

_- Merci_, souffla-t-il.


	16. Chapter 16

merci...

_les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon forum... (lien dans mon profil)_

* * *

_**Epilogue…**_

- _Séverus ? _

_- Hum !_ répliqua l'homme en noir avant de lever les yeux.

- _Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué comment tu avais … tué Bellatrix ! _

Il se redressa et inspira calmement. Puis, il vint se poster près de la fenêtre donnant sur le petit jardin des Black au square Grimmaurd. Drago avait été caché là par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, en attendant une solution plus agréable pour le jeune lord. Vivre dans cette demeure sombre et peu confortable était un peu contre sa nature. Mais ses choix l'avaient poussé à ce retranchement… provisoire.

- _C'était elle ou toi,_ coassa Rogue.

- _Moi ? tu…_

_- J'ai commis beaucoup d'acte répréhensible, mais je ne t'aurais pas tué, Drago ! même s'il me l'avait ordonné. _

Drago esquissa un sourire fade. Puis se passa la main dans le cou, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Il posa ses yeux sur cet homme. Un mystère vivant.

Un petit rictus sur sa joue témoigna de la difficulté qu'il avait à rester de marbre.

Drago tenta sa chance.

- _Alors ? _

Les yeux noirs qu'il rencontra le firent frissonner. Il déglutit doucement.

- _Elle allait te tuer ! _

_- Bella ? _

_- Ton petit manège pour sauver Miss-je sais-tout ne lui a pas échappé, elle s'est retournée contre toi et je devais intervenir. _

_- C'est Luna qui a sauvé Hermione, j'étais trop loin ! _

_- Non, ce sont vos actions cumulées. Si tu n'avais pas lancé ce protégo, le sort l'aurait atteint tout de même. Il aurait été moins direct ! elle serait soit morte, soit dans un coma profond ! _expliqua-t-il froidement.

Drago soupira. Perdre Hermione, alors qu'il avait tout joué pour la sauver aurait vraiment été… un manque de chance incroyable.

- _Mais tu mettais ta couverture à mal ? _

_- De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix ! j'ai fait un serment avec ta mère, un serment inviolable. En cas de danger soit je te protégeai, soit… _

_- Elle n'avait sûrement pas pensé que sa propre sœur voudrait me tuer_, ironisa Drago.

Pourtant au fond de lui, une sensation bizarre l'étreignit. Cette vie de fuite, lui empêchait aussi de voir sa mère. Il se ressaisit en pensant à tout ce que cela impliquerait. Tous les membres de l'Ordre qui agissaient dans l'ombre pour sa protection.

Une seule chose lui manquait. Hermione. Il lâcha un soupir qui fit sourire le maître des Potions.

- _Qui aurait cru que le jeune Malfoy s'amouracherait d'une « sang-de-bourbe » _nargua-t-il.

- _Qui aurait cru que le noir professeur Rogue était un fervent défenseur du jeune Potter !_ contra Drago avant de se mettre à rire.

- _Il a de grandes qualités… et un foutu caractère. _

_- Tu l'aimes bien, au fond, _sourit Drago.

- _J'ai bien peur qu'il soit notre seule chance face à Voldemort, _justifia Rogue.

- _Oui, il est assez incroyable_, avoua Drago.

- _Je vais croire que finalement tu as fait tout ça pour lui ? _

Drago haussa les épaules. Il attrapa le miroir posé sur la cheminée et jeta un coup d'oeil à son nouvel aspect. De fins cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur sa nuque. De grands yeux bleus et une peau légèrement halée. Sa couverture pour cette nouvelle année était assez séduisante. Dans une heure, ils seraient sur le quai de la gare pour leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard.

Il se tourna légèrement vers son professeur et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Qui sait pour qui il avait fait ça finalement… peut être pour lui-même !

Les retrouvailles sur le quai neuf trois-quarts furent douce et harmonieuses… leurs amours avaient survécu aux mois d'absence… Harry tenait la main de Ginny qui souriait ravie. Ron retrouva discrètement Justin et passa sa main autour de ses épaules.

Les bras de Drago se serrèrent autour de la taille de Hermione pour ne plus la quitter.

**Fin.**

_La suite ?_

_La suite, __C'est leur histoire… et je vous l'écrirai !_

_Mais pour la poster ici... il me faudrait être sûe que celle-ci vous ait plu ! _


End file.
